


Hunting for Love

by Vampirezdarkgurl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirezdarkgurl/pseuds/Vampirezdarkgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter with a wolf in the woods leaves Jacob hunting for the one he imprinted on�but how can a wild animal be the mate of a Quileute shifter?  (Important: This story was originally written/posted back in 2010-2011.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2010 and 2011. The only edits done were to the formatting for it to be easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** Hunting For Love **

Category: Harry Potter and Twilight

Pairing(s): Jacob/Harry,

Summary: An encounter with a wolf in the woods leaves Jacob hunting for the one he imprinted on…but how can a wild animal be the mate of a Quileute shifter?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, or any of the characters associated with the books/movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

**Chapter One-**

Running through the woods with the wind blowing through his tawny fur, Jacob Black let a howl erupt from his throat to mingle with the rest of his pack. However while his pack was howling in pleasure for finally being able to run through the woods, Jacob's howl was one of loss because Bella had married her leach of a boyfriend and was currently away on her honeymoon. She had been for the last two weeks.

For the first week Jacob had been at a loss. He spent all of his time in his room, refusing to eat, attend class, or to even run with the pack. He went running by himself late at night when the others were sleeping.

On one of those runs he had come across a lake about two miles outside of the Reservation. He had been coming to it almost nightly because the calm surroundings calmed him down and let him relax without thinking about Bella or her vampire.

It was a small lake that sat in the middle of the forest about a mile outside of an old cabin that belonged to a family that hadn't lived in it for years. The grass was overgrown except where Jacob went through it to get to the lake. It was the perfect spot for someone looking for an escape.

That was where he currently was. He was trotting slowly through the woods coming to the clearing where his lake was located. He had run the whole way there so his sides were heaving and he slowed down to a walk.

Moving over to the lake, Jacob lowered his muzzle and started to lap up the freezing cold water. Once his stomach started to cramp from all the cold water, he lifted his head up and let another howl rip from his throat.

Walking around the lake, Jacob sniffed at the air stopping when he caught the scent of another animal at  _his_ lake.

Baring his teeth in a snarl, Jacob started jogging around the trees that blocked the other part of the lake in hopes that he'd be able to catch the intruder.

Lowering himself down onto his stomach, Jacob started to creep forwards into the tall grass near the trees that hadn't been trampled down by his constant path to the lake and around it.

Coming through the grass, Jacob gave a quiet snarl when he saw a small black wolf with a white marking on its forehead lapping up water from  _his_  lake.

Feeling his curiosity-and anger- peak, Jacob moved closer and gave a start when the wind blew causing the wolf's scent to drift over and tease his nostrils.

He was so focused on the wolf that he missed a branch that was on the ground in front of him and stepped on it, causing a loud snap to echo through the clearing and the small wolf looked over at him with large, bright green eyes.

When their eyes met, Jacob felt the need to protect and possess the tiny wolf hit him instantly. And in that same instant he realized fate hated him...because he had just imprinted on an animal.

As the two wolves started at each other, the sounds of the forest seemed to disappear. It was as if nothing existed besides the two of them.

That was until Jacob took a hesitant step towards his black wolf. The second that he stepped towards him, the silence was broken by the sounds of a snarl erupting from the black wolf before he spun around and darted off into the woods.

Giving a distressed howl, Jacob took off after the small wolf. Pushing himself to the limits, he chased after the little black bullet that was  _his_  soul mate.

Dodging around trees, under hanging branches, and leaping over fallen logs, Jacob felt like he was closing in on the black wolf when a tree limb, that he'd swear wasn't there, appeared and smacked him across the face. Lowering his head for barely a second to shake off the effects, Jacob looked back up ready to continue his pursuit only to see that the little one had vanished.

Throwing his head back, Jacob let out a loud howl to call his pack together. He hoped it wouldn't be too late, but he had a feeling that the wolf was gone.

It only took five minutes for Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah to arrive and when they did they fanned out looking for any burrow or cave where the wolf could be hiding.

The five searched all until exhaustion was forcing their eyes closed. Only then did they return to the reservation with a whimpering Jacob leading the way.

They shifted back to their human forms, unabashed by their nudity, and Embry said, "Maybe it's for the best Jake. It  _was_  a real wolf. I mean how can you have a relationship with a real wolf. Besides  _how_  can an animal be your soul mate? Maybe your real soul mate was in the area and left his scent there and you only latched onto the wolf because of that."

Snarling at his friend, Jacob spat out, "You know as well as I do that it isn't scent that draws us to our imprint it's seeing them. It was his eyes that pulled me to him. I  _have_  to find him...I  _will_  find him."

"Maybe it's a shifter. I mean we can't possibly be the only human beings that can phase into wolves." Leah said as her brother trudged towards their house, looking ready to fall asleep the instant he landed on his bed. "I know you're going to hate this suggestion, but maybe you should think about asking Sam about this. He might know something."

" _No_  I understand this just fine. I don't need his help on this."

"Jake I don't want to see you start hurting after you're separated for a week. Promise me you'll talk to him if you don't find him within a few days. If you don't I will. I'm sorry, Jake, but I won't watch you suffer like that."

"I promise that I'll speak with him if I can't find my wolf." Jacob said to her. "Now go and get some sleep it's already late."

"Alright that's good enough. Take your own advice and go and get some sleep. Quil, Embry and Seth are probably already asleep so you have no reason not to sleep as well."

"See you in the morning, Leah." Jacob said before he trudged to the house he shared with his father and sisters. It was going to be a long night.

**END CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2010 and 2011. The only edits done were to the formatting for it to be easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

**- Chapter Two-**

 

The silence of the old cabin was broken when a black wolf appeared out of thin air and landed on the ground with a thud.

As the wolf stood up it's body began to shift as it began to change shapes. The front paws cracked and shifted as arms and hands appeared followed by the back paws changing into legs and feet. The muzzle shrank and became more circular as a head with green eyes and a small, faded scar in the shape of a lightening bolt took its place.

Although the body changed, the eyes stayed the same piercing green that had stared down a giant wolf minutes before.

Soon enough eighteen year old Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding world was standing in the room buck naked. Reaching over, he grabbed the robe he had left on the back of the couch just for this and slipped it on.

Rubbing at his temples, Harry made his way into the kitchen and turned the stove on to warm up his kettle full of water so he could make a cup of tea. Shivering as he heard a loud howl from the woods, Harry wrapped his arms around himself.

That wolf had been so enthralling that all Harry had wanted to do was roll over and show his neck in submission and in all honesty. If the larger wolf hadn't moved towards him he probably would have.

Pouring the water into a cup, Harry dropped a tea bag into the cup then cringed as he felt a pull to return to the other wolf hit him.

Grabbing his phone, Harry quickly dialed Remus' number, waiting impatiently for him to answer.

Hearing a grunt and a baby's crying in the background, Harry grimaced and said, "I'm sorry, Remus did I wake you up?"

Yawning, Remus answered, "No not at all. Teddy's been up all night. He started teething and none of the soothers are working on him." Yawning again he added, "What can I do for you?"

"I can call back tomorrow if you want. I don't want to be a bother." Harry said, wincing when the scream Teddy let loose hurt even his ears over the phone.

"Nonsense we're both up now."

"Well do you remember how when I was learning to be an Animagus they said that the chances of becoming so animalistic that you act like that animal was rare? Well I ran into an alpha tonight and all I wanted to do was bare my throat, but I still felt like myself." Harry said.

"I don't know from experience, but when Sirius was still alive he said that there were times when he felt like himself, but he'd do things that a dog would. I remember when he told me that he felt like himself while he was just walking though Hogwarts and then he found himself chasing Minerva, in her cat form, down the halls barking and howling like a lunatic."

Laughing, Harry said, "But I remember he always did that for fun."

"That is true, but he never lied about times when something has confused or scared him. He never asked anyone else about it since he was unregistered, but I'll ask Minerva for you and see if she has any information that might not be in any books or that well known when I see her tomorrow at Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Remus. I appreciate that. Why don't you drop by this weekend with the information and I'll take Teddy for the weekend so you can get some rest. I know you haven't really gotten any since Tonks died in the final battle."

"You would be a lifesaver, Harry. And Harry until you get the information you should probably avoid the area that that alpha was in. I know you hate hearing this, but your wolf form is really like a female wolf. Smaller than a male's and more shapely like a female's. He may be confusing you for a female and want to mate with you. There's no telling how aggressive he might get when he discovers that you're male instead of female."

"Alright, Remus. I think I'm gonna start heading into town anyway. I think people are afraid of me since I haven't been in town since I moved in. They haven't seen me shopping, I don't have a job...they probably think I'm a mean old hermit that doesn't want to see anyone."

Laughing, Remus said, "Uh-oh that doesn't sound good. So what  _are_  you going to do about a job?"

"I don't know. I've been playing around with my camera and the pictures have been coming out good. Maybe I'll try photography for a little while. It's not like I don't have the money to live without working...at least for a little while anyway."

"Do you finally believe me when I tell you that they're great?" Remus asked.

Snorting, Harry said, "You were biased. The pictures you said were great were the pictures of your son."

"Those were the only pictures you took then." Remus retorted. "Besides I've seen the ones you've hidden in your work area. They came out just as great. What would you take pictures of? Not to ruin your plans, but I can't imagine a small town like Forks has a lot of opportunities for photographers."

"There is the school here so I could do the class photos and their special occasions. The prom or homecoming for example. I can do special jobs that I take over the internet...things like that. Plus if that doesn't work I'm sure the Wizarding World will buy some pictures I take even if they  _are_  horrid."

Giving a fake gasp of horror, Remus teased, "For shame, Harry. Exploiting your fame that way."

Laughing, Harry said, "I'm gonna let you go now. Go and get some sleep and give that son of yours a kiss for me and tell him I'll see him this weekend.

"Good night, Harry. Remember what I said."

"I will. Good night, Remus." Harry said before they hung up.

Dropping onto his tiny love seat, Harry curled his legs up underneath him and flipped on the television looking for something to watch, all the while ignoring the urge to go back to the alpha he had encountered.

**** **END CHAPTER******


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2010 and 2011. The only edits done were to the formatting for it to be easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

**- Chapter Three-**

Harry woke up the next morning to the sounds of rain pattering on the roof of his house.

Rubbing his eyes and stretching, Harry then gathered up his teacup and carried it into the kitchen and put it in the sink.

Leaning on the counter, Harry took a few minutes to just stare out the window before he made his way into his bedroom to change.

Tossing his robe onto his bed, Harry pulled open his closet and pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans and a green button down shirt.

Deciding to forgo the shower until later that night, Harry slipped his clothes on then grabbed his wallet and put it in his back pocket. Making his way back out into the living room he grabbed his cell phone and keys and exited the house. Making his way over to his car, a red 1996 Chevrolet Camaro, Harry climbed behind the wheel and started the car.

While the car was almost ten years old since it would be 2006 in two months, Harry wouldn't call the car anything else, but in perfect working condition. Flipping the windshield wipers on, Harry slowly made his way down his driveway which was quickly becoming mud...he really had to think about getting someone in to pave it.

As he drove towards town and passed the reservation that the local realtor told him about when he picked up his keys, he felt the need to go there, but he beat it down and continued into town.

Driving, he ended up stopping at a small supermarket to pick up some of the things he needed for his house. Making his way inside, Harry ignored the people staring and whispering about him as he took a cart and weaved his way through the aisles stopping to put certain things in the cart. Especially things that he knew his little godson enjoyed eating...like mashed bananas and all those yummy pureed foods sold by Gerber.

Noticing some of the disappointed looks in some of the other shopper's eyes, Harry had to hide his grin. They had obviously been hoping that he was single. As he headed for the butcher's counter to pick up some meat for burgers, he missed the other cart heading in the same direction until he bumped into it.

Looking up, Harry immediately started to apologize.

"I am  _so_  sorry. I didn't see you there." He said.

"It's alright. No worries. I don't want to seem rude, but are you new around here? I don't think I've ever seen you here before." She said, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I just moved into town about a month ago. I moved into the cabin about two miles from that reservation."

"Really? What a coincidence. I live on the reservation." Holding out her hand, she introduced herself. "I'm Leah Clearwater."

"Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Clearwater."

"Ugh just Leah, please Mr. Potter."

"And I insist on Harry. I was called Mr. Potter in school...I hated it." Harry said, causing Leah to laugh.

"So how do you like Forks so far?" Leah asked as she told the butcher her name for the order she had called in earlier before she came to the store.

"It's great. Kinda like home, but less people and more privacy. I really like it." Harry said while the other butcher behind the counter started to help him. Staring in amazement at the amount of meat the butcher was carrying to Leah's cart, Harry couldn't stop himself from asking, "Are you having a party or are you just really hungry?"

Chuckling, Leah said, "There are a lot of guys on the reservation. Needless to say they eat a  _lot_."

"Sounds like a friend of mine. He eats a whole bunch. I was actually disgusted at the amount of food he would shovel in his mouth when we were in school. He calmed it down a bit since then, but I think it's because his girlfriend has managed to teach him manners."

"How'd she do that? I thought most men were unmanageable." Leah said dryly.

"Bad topic to bring up?" Harry asked, making a face.

"Let's just say my ex was a jerk."

"Aren't we all a little biased when it comes to our exes? All of them seem to become jerks once he breaks our heart. I know I always call my ex a jerk...but he actually was one."

Giving him an odd look, Leah asked, "Isn't it a little soon to be mentioning that you had an ex boyfriend?"

"No, not really. I'm not embarrassed to admit that I'm gay. Plus I don't really care what others think about it. It isn't their choice."

Thanking the butcher, Harry turned his cart around and headed towards the checkout counters with Leah.

"Was your ex at least hot?" Leah asked innocently.

"Oh yeah. Very aristocratic...and we were more like friends with benefits minus the friends part."

"What do you mean?"

"We were rivals in school and our fights just seemed to fuel our um...encounters."

Stacking their orders on the conveyor belt, they continued their conversation while the cashier started to ring up Leah's order first.

"So did he come with you then or are you here by yourself?"

"He's back in England. We broke up about six months ago. Mutual so no hard feelings. I live here myself and I occasionally get a visit from my godfather and his son. They're actually going to be my guests this weekend. Hence the reason I'm buying all this lovely pureed goodness." Harry said sarcastically.

"How old is the baby?" Leah asked as she handed over the money.

"Teddy is eight months. Teething too."

"Must be a hard time then."

"Yeah, but Remus loves the whole thing. He loves his son and all the time he gets to spend with him...even if he does wake him up at two in the morning everyday."

Laughing, Leah placed the bags into her cart and said, "It was nice meeting you, Harry. If you want to come over to the reservation at all I'm sure you'll get along great with the other guys there."

"The same goes for you...well except the other guys part since I'm the only one at the house, but you're more than welcome to come over if you want to just get away from home for a little while. Plus, and I hope this doesn't sound creepy, I'm going to give a shot at being a photographer...I'd be honored if you'd maybe let me take some shots of you."

"I'm not really photogenic." Leah said shyly, bowing her head so her hair fell in her face.

"They could be for your personal books if you don't like them." Harry encouraged.

"Well...alright, but if I don't like them we start a bonfire and set them ablaze." She said sternly.

Laughing, Harry said, "Alright no problem. I'm glad that didn't make you look at me like I'm crazy. Especially since we've just met and everything. I'm at home pretty much all day so stop by whenever you want. Oh and here." Harry said as he pulled an old receipt out of his wallet. Borrowing the cashiers pen, he quickly jotted down his phone number. "My number in case you want to call to make sure I'm home."

Waving at her as she left, Harry pulled out his credit card and slid it through the machine once the total was added up. Quickly signing his name, he put the bags in the cart and ignored the way the cashier was batting her eyelashes at him.

Walking out to his car, Harry popped the trunk and and placed the bags inside then moved the cart over to the front of the store where the rest of the carts were.

Climbing into his car and driving away, Harry began to feel nervous about asking Leah to model for him. It was one thing to take photos of the environment and a whole different thing to take photos of a human being. He hoped he didn't mess up and ruin what he thought of as a budding friendship.

  **END CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2010 and 2011. The only edits done were to the formatting for it to be easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

**- Chapter Four-**

The next night Jacob's whole pack got together to try and find the mysterious wolf. Although Sam had  _tried_  to forbid them from leaving the reservation, for reasons he didn't share with them, Jacob had went over his head since he was the true alpha.

So it was around midnight that the five wolves found themselves creeping out into the woods running towards Jacob's lake. Of course Seth tried to horse around the entire way there, nipping at the other wolves and trying to get them to chase after them, but they ignored the hyperactive young wolf and continued on their way.

Running to the exact spot where he had seen his wolf, Jacob started sniffing around, looking for the scent, however he was disappointed to find nothing there except for the scents of nature.

Letting a displeased growl rumble from his chest, Jacob turned and slowly started walking through the woods looking around.

Knowing it was futile, Jacob continued to sniff the ground searching for any sign of his imprinted.

"What should we do, Jake?" Leah asked him.

"I don't know. I can't smell him anywhere. He must not have come back at all." Jacob replied, displeased.

"As hard as this might be to take maybe he was just passing through the forest as he went somewhere else. I mean real wolves  _do_ stay in packs and if he was by himself maybe he was heading to his own pack." Embry said.

" _No_ he  _has_  to be here." Jacob protested before he bolted into the woods resuming his hunt.

"Jake wait!" Seth shouted. "Look what you did, Embry." He added before he took off after his friend and leader.

Following his lead, Quil, Embry, and Leah took off after Jacob hoping to catch up with him before he got too far away from them.

As they rounded a corner they came to the sight of Seth standing behind Jacob, ready to act while Jacob was trying to edge closer to a tiny black wolf with a mark on its forehead that was snarling at the two with its fangs bared and slobber dripping from his muzzle.

As Jacob tried to move towards the wolf, it snarled even louder and snapped his jaws at Jacob causing him to jump back and Jacob, who had grown tired of his imprint's actions, snarled which instantly caused the black wolf to stop his actions and lower his head with a whine.

Moving forward, already feeling bad for snapping at his wolf, Jacob gave a little whine of his own and bumped their noses together which caused the smaller wolf to sneeze.

Yipping in amusement, Seth moved back to join his sister and the others watching as Jacob began to nuzzle the wolf and inhale his scent.

Burying his nose into his wolf's fur, Jacob inhaled the scent that surrounded him. It was a mixture of sandalwood and a musk that was masculine. There was also a scent underneath all of the others that surprised him. It was one that he remembered from when his mother was alive and now whenever his sisters were there. It was the scent of baked goods.

Wondering if he was a tamed wolf that belonged to someone, possibly the newest person living in Forks, Jacob ended up pushing that thought away and playfully nipped at his wolf's side. Wagging his tail, Jacob bounced up and down, trying to entice his little one into playing with him.

The little black wolf stared at him for a few minutes before he gave a big yawn, stretched his body, then, when Jacob was least expecting it, pounced at him and tackled him to the ground with a playful growl.

As the other four wolves watched their Alpha roll around like a child again, Jacob forgot everything, but the scent and sight of his imprint.

They spent the whole night playing and horsing around with one another and the others once they decided to join in on the fun and lost track of time. It wasn't until the sun was rising that the problems started. The black wolf looked up at the sky, gave Jacob a lick on the side of the muzzle then turned to leave, which caused the others to block him and Jacob to give a growl.

Giving a growl of his own, the black wolf bared his teeth at the ones blocking his path. He had stayed with them for the whole night, but there was no way he was going to not go home just because they didn't want him to leave.

Lowering his ears, the black wolf snapped his jaws at Jacob and the others and started to back away from them, hoping he could get enough distance to turn around and run without them instantly pouncing on him.

It worked until he reached the edge of the woods. Once he reached the edge the other wolves perked up and started towards him, guessing his intent to run.

However it was too late for them. When they began approaching, the black wolf spun around and bolted into the forest and, once he was clear of their line of sight, disappeared with a loud crack echoing through the forest.

In a scene exactly like the night before, the black wolf landed in the living room of his cabin and shifted back to his human form letting off an annoyed growl at the fact that those wolves thought that they could make him stay.

Furiously grabbing his bathrobe from its usual spot where he left it for when he returned from his runs since he always stripped out of his clothes beforehand, Harry began to pace back and forth. Feeling his magic bubbling up to the surface, Harry grabbed his wand and made his way downstairs into the basement where he'd be able to let it out freely without damaging anything important.

Summoning his wand to him, Harry transfigured the empty boxes he had used to move his stuff into moving targets then began blasting them into tiny bits.

Smashing each of the targets made his mind begin to drift back to the final battle and the things that he had seen during it.

He remembered the pain and heartache that had been visible in Remus' eyes when he found Tonks' body with a gleeful Bellatrix standing over her, and even though she wasn't his true mate, Remus had loved her and would mourn her death.

He remembered seeing Percy give his life to save his younger brother Fred who had been protecting George; an act neither twin could, or wanted, to forget.

He remembered the dread he felt when Voldemort raised his wand and cast the killing curse at him...

Shaking his head, Harry dropped his wand and rubbed his shaking hands on his robe, hoping to warm them.

He hated how he still reacted even though Voldemort was gone for good this time.

Picking up his wand, Harry pocketed it and made his way upstairs to get into clothes. He had a feeling tonight was going to be a night where he was cold even though he was layered in clothes, buried beneath blankets and in front of his fire. A supposed part of the post traumatic stress disorder he was diagnosed with after the war.

Walking into is bedroom, Harry grabbed a pair of sweats, one of Mrs. Weasley's sweaters that she had made for him, and a long sleeved shirt and slipped into them. After that he grabbed the large comforter off of his bed and made his way out into the living room where, with a flick of his wand, the fire was burning strong.

Making a note to firecall the Weasley's to see how everyone was and how the plans for the weeding of Ron and Hermione were going, Harry jumped into his recliner and wrapped the comforter tightly around himself.

Picking up his current book, the fourth in the series, about a group of Crime Scene Investigators solving crimes and dealing with their personal lives, Harry got comfortable and started to read getting lost in the world of the Las Vegas CSI's.

He had been reading for about an hour when there was a knock on his door.

With a groan, Harry put his book down and struggled to get out of his nest. When he succeeded he walked over to the door and pulled it open. He was surprised to see Leah standing there.

"Harry hi. I'm sorry for dropping by so late and unannounced, but I wanted to ask you something."

"It's no problem. Please come in. It's too cold for you to be standing around on the porch." Harry said moving aside so she could step inside.

Stepping into the house, Leah rubbed her hands together and said, "Thanks."

"Not that it isn't nice to see you, but why are you here so late?"

"Well the others on the Reservation have been a little worried because we've seen a black wolf with a mark like a lightening bolt on its forehead running around. We were just wondering, because we've never seen that wolf before, if maybe you own it." Leah explained quickly.

"No I don't own any animals. Been thinking about getting a dog or two though." Harry said, wondering how the people on the Reservation knew what his other form looked like since he had never went near the Reservation in either of his forms.

"Ah okay. Figured it wouldn't hurt to ask even though a wolf isn't a normal pet that someone would have. Alright I should get outta here and let the others know. Hey I was thinking Saturday afternoon I'd come over if that's alright with you and maybe bring a friend with."

"Yeah that's fine. I don't mind. Why don't you come over about three and I'll whip up some burgers and stuff for us to eat."

"Sounds great. I'll see you Saturday then, Harry." She said opening the door. "Oh and keep an eye out for that wolf would you? It seems friendly, but a few years ago we had a problem with wolves mauling hikers. The sheriff and a group of hunters went and cleared them out, but if they're back..."

"I will. Thanks for the warning. See you Saturday, Leah." Harry said walking out onto the porch and watched her get into her truck.

 Once she was safely inside, he went back into the house looking forwards to returning to his warm chair and book.

**** **END CHAPTER******


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2010 and 2011. The only edits done were to the formatting for it to be easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

**-Chapter Five-**

Saturday came soon enough and Harry was awake by nine that morning so that he could start cleaning the house. While there were spells for cleaning a house in almost no time, Harry preferred cleaning the muggle way because the spells didn't work as well as good old fashioned manual cleaning.

Cleaning took him about five hours, he might have overdone it a little bit, but he wanted his house to look good, and when he was done he started flipping through his personal cookbook looking for the best burger recipe he could make since Leah and her friend were coming over later that afternoon. He had decided on a pretty simple recipe. It was a burger stuffed with cheese and topped with sauteed onions, crispy bacon, more cheese, and a barbeque sauce.

Waving his wand, Harry copied the recipe into his wand so he could make it float next to the stove while he made up the barbeque sauce.

Putting the book back onto the small bookshelf in the kitchen, Harry was actually glad that Remus had ended up having Andromeda watch Teddy. Since Saturday night was a full moon, which somehow they both forgot, Remus decided to have Andromeda watch him so that Moony could run with his pack mate Shadow.

Making his way upstairs to shower and change, Harry noted that it was about two

thirty. Spending fifteen minutes in the shower to clean off all of the dust and grime that cleaning had put on him, Harry dressed in a pair of nice black jeans and a green turtleneck sweater.

As he made his way downstairs to go onto his heated back porch, something he added on after he moved in, Harry cast a drying charm on his hair. Slipping his wand into his back pocket, Harry grabbed a bag of charcoal and poured some onto his grill. He wanted to get the grill warmed up so that his guests didn't have to wait too long to eat.

Heading into the kitchen while the charcoal burned, Harry started to whip up the burgers, sides, and sauce for them.

As he was whisking the final ingredient into the sauce, Harry heard the familiar rumble of a truck coming down his driveway. That was shortly followed by the door opening and closing and footsteps approaching his door.

Covering the sauce, Harry slid it into the fridge for when they were ready to eat just as the doorbell rang.

"Come on in the door is open." He called out.

"You always leave your door unlocked?" Leah asked as she entered the house.

"Only when I've got guests coming over." Harry said smiling at her. "So where's this friend of yours that came along?" He added when he saw no one else.

"He's coming over a little later. A friend of his that got married called and he hasn't talked to her since the wedding day so he stayed to talk to her. He should be here soon...is that okay? I can call him and tell him not to come if you want." She offered.

"No that's fine. Come on onto the back porch. I've got the grill set up and the picnic table as well."

"Isn't it a little cold for the back porch?" Leah asked.

"Normally yes, but mine is a heated back porch. I like being outside and that lets me be out there even when it's cold outside." He explained.

"Ah I'd love to have one of those on my house, but then again I'm kind of immune to the cold. It doesn't bother me like it does others. I guess you could say that I'm hot blooded."

Smiling, Harry grabbed a cold bottle of soda out of the cooler on the side of the picnic table then said, "Help yourself to any of the drinks. No beer or anything, but there are sodas, teas, and lemonade."

Smiling, Leah grabbed her own drink and took a seat on the bench of the picnic table then set her bag underneath the table. "This is a really great set up." She said looking out towards the forest where you could see a lake, Leah wasn't sure if it was the same one Jacob frequented or not, and you could even see a few deer tracks in the snow even though they would be covered up with the snow that was predicted to fall that night.

"How are you gonna be with all that snow that's supposed to fall tonight? I heard the least we're going to be getting is two feet. Are you gonna be able to keep your driveway shoveled good?" Leah asked.

"Yeah my drive is actually under a lot of trees if you didn't notice so most of it doesn't get covered with snow. It's mostly just the end at my mailbox and right up here near my front porch that needs to be shoveled."

"Lucky you. At the reservation we have a lot of ground to shovel, but then again most of the younger kids do it because they like being out in the snow."

Grinning, Harry said, "I bet they cause mischief in it too."

"Oh yeah. One year they thought it would be hilarious to bury Sam's car underneath all the snow that they were shoveling. He was rather pissed about that...I thought it was rather funny though. Then again he _is_  my ex. I'm pretty sure anyone would find an annoyance to their ex funny."

Chuckling, Harry said, "I bet it was funny." Turning towards the house he said, "I'm gonna go and grab the burgers to throw on the grill and I was thinking I'd bring out my album of pictures that I've taken. I thought you might like to see them."

"I don't need to see them to promise I'll let you take my picture, but I'd still like to see some of them." Leah said.

Smiling, Harry walked inside and grabbed the platter of burgers and carried them outside and set them on the table then went back inside and pulled his photo album off of the bookshelf and walked back out. Handing the book to Leah, Harry pulled the tinfoil off of the burgers then started placing them onto the grill.

"Oh who is this?" Leah asked, holding the album up so that Harry could see the picture of a light blond haired boy with a white shirt open and a tie pulled loose around his neck and a sneer on his face.

" _That_  is my ex, Draco. I spent so long trying to get the perfect picture of him he was so annoyed and then I got that one." Harry said with a smile as he remembered the scowls and curses Draco had spat out as he sat in the same spot and pose for almost four hours. Harry had definitely made it up to him later that night though. They spent all afternoon and night in bed, but they didn't sleep at all that night.

"What about this one? They look really happy together." Leah said, sounding a bit jealous. The picture was of a couple with happy, serene smiles on their faces. The brown haired girl was snuggled into the red head's side looking at the camera while the red head had one arm wrapped around her waist and was staring off into the distance with the same serene smile stretched across his lips.

Flipping the burgers over, Harry knew what picture she was talking about without having to turn around.

"That is a picture of my two friends, Ron and Hermione. I took that picture the night they got engaged."

As she flipped through the books, stopping to study some pictures, like the ones of the entire Weasley family at the dinner where Ron and Hermione announced their engagement, and the one he took of a castle that reminded him of Hogwarts, Harry shared some stories with her about when he was in school...keeping out the ones about Voldemort, his followers, and the magic.

It was about twenty minutes later when they heard a car coming up the drive followed by footsteps heading for the house.

"That's the friend I asked to come along. I recognize how he walks. I'll run out and meet him if you'd like while you finish up those burgers." Leah offered.

"Sure that's fine." Harry said distractedly as he placed some cheese on top of the burgers so it could melt while they finished up.

Listening to Leah greet his second guest, Harry pulled the burgers off of the grill and set them onto a plate which then went onto the picnic table with the barbeque sauce, onions, and other condiments that Harry had pulled out of the fridge once the burgers were nearly done.

Hearing them approaching the backdoor, Harry turned around with a smile ready to greet him only gasp as he caught sight of the guest. His short black hair and muscled dark skinned body, but what drew him in was the possessiveness and passion he saw in his eyes before the man rushed at him and pulled him close, smashing their lips together.

Wrapping his arms around the anonymous man's neck, Harry moaned into the kiss allowing the man to take control of the kiss without hesitation.

Pulling away when he needed breath, Harry tried to pull away only to have the man yank him back against his side with a growl of protest.

Looking up at him, Harry said, "Leah I have to say your friend certainly knows how to make a first impression." Gently pulling away so he could sit down, which prompted the man to sit next to him, Harry asked, "Since we've kissed and all that...can I at least know your name now?"

"Jacob, Jacob Black."

"Jacob I like it." Harry said with a grin.

"Okay I think that is enough of that." Leah said as they looked as if they were going to start up again.

Growling at her, Jacob gave her a look that promised pain.

Still slightly gasping for breath from the breath stealing kiss, Harry asked, "So should we sit down and eat or..."

"I'm rather ravenous." Jacob said while staring at Harry, giving him the impression that he wasn't talking about food.

Grinning with a blush, Harry said, "Well then hopefully I can quiet the ravenous beast."

As Jacob and Leah shared a smile over what must be a private joke, Harry stood up and made his way back inside to double check that he hadn't forgotten anything.

"I'll give you a hand." Jacob said quickly following him inside when he saw that Harry was leaving.

Opening the fridge, Harry spotted the three bowls that he had put in there last night. Reaching in he pulled out the three different bowls. One held coleslaw, one held potato salad, and the final held macaroni salad. Setting them on the counter so that he could pull out some spoons for them, he felt two arms wrap around his waist as Jacob sidled up behind him and started to press kisses against his neck.

Laughing at the ticklish sensation, Harry said, "You realize that we're going to have to talk about this right?"

"Yeah, but how about we put that talk off until another day huh." Jacob suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Especially because this seems like a conversation that is going to take a few hours and today isn't the day to spend hours talking about it."

Handing Jacob one of the bowls, Harry then set the spoons on top of the tinfoil covering it then picked up his own and led the way back outside.

Setting everything down, Harry then took his seat, with Jacob sitting down next to him again, then waved his hands and said, "Well dig in. I might not be a super chef, but I think I'm pretty good."

  **END CHAPTER**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2010 and 2011. The only edits done were to the formatting for it to be easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

**-Chapter Six-**

Leah and Jacob left two hours later at five. Jacob was a little reluctant to leave, but after Harry said he could stop by on Monday so they could talk he became a little more willing to leave.

It was a good thing that they left when they did because five minutes later, Remus flooed into the house looking panicked and stressed.

"What's the matter, Rem?" Harry asked.

"Teddy didn't want me to leave. He kept crying and clinging onto me when I tried to hand him to Andromeda."

Nodding in understanding, Harry said, "Why don't you go and get a quick warm shower and then meet me out back after you take your potion and change. I'm just gonna relax on the steps before I shift."

"Alright, Harry. I won't be more than ten minutes." Remus said before he headed towards the bathroom where Harry had, in anticipation, already set out some towels.

Garbed in a gray turtleneck sweater and pants only, Harry made his way out back and sat down on the steps that led up and into his heated porch. With his head tilted back he watched as his breath formed little puffs of clouds with each exhale.

Looking into the sky, Harry heard footsteps approaching him and without turning towards them said, "Done already?"

"Done with what?" Came a voice that didn't belong to Remus.

"Leah! Um not that it isn't good to see you, but what are you doing here?" Harry asked, jumping up from his seat.

"I forgot my purse when Jacob and I left earlier. It should be under the picnic table on your porch. I'm always forgetting that thing. I think I should just get a wallet or something." She said.

Swallowing deeply when he saw the last of the sunlight slip beneath the horizon, Harry hoped that Moony was still discombobulated from the change and that Leah could get away safely.

"I'll just go and grab it for you. Be right back." Harry said as he ran onto the porch and leaned under the table to grab the black bag that was leaning on one of the legs.

Hearing claws clicking on floor in the house, Harry paled knowing Moony would soon be outside.

Rushing back to Leah, Harry handed her the purse with a strained smile.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yeah not feeling too well. Think I might be coming down with a cold or something." Harry said.

"That came on awfully quick. Maybe you should see a doctor. Something that comes on that quick can't be too good." Leah said, frowning.

"Maybe, but it's probably just a cold. Sometimes they just come..." He started to say, but was cut off when he heard an angry howl echo from the side of the house. With wide eyes, Harry spun around and shouted, "Moony no!" When he saw the large brown wolf charging towards the wide-eyed Leah.

Lunging forwards, Harry shifted into his Animagus form and roughly nipped at Moony to draw his attention away from Leah. However all that did was cause Moony to turn around and slap him away with a paw.

Yelping, Harry lifted himself up, ready to lunge at Remus then stared in amazement as Moony stopped and gently licked Leah on the side of the face. With tears in her eyes she wrapped her arms around the wolf's neck, and in that instant Harry felt as if he had missed something.

Taking a hesitant step forwards, Harry instantly stopped with a feeling of fear and pain when Moony snarled at him, warning him back.

"I didn't think I'd ever find you. I thought that I'd be alone forever." Leah whispered while running her fingers through Moony's fur.

Harry could only watched, part entranced and the other stupefied, as Leah's body began to contort and shift forms. Soon after a large, brown furred wolf was standing beside Remus, nuzzling his neck. It quickly brought up a memory of the wolves that he'd been interacting with lately.

When the she wolf threw her head and let out a howl that was easy to read as happiness, Harry couldn't help himself. He threw his own head back and howled along with her and Remus. Their own howls mingled with a group that followed her and howled as well.

What happened next had Leah snarling in anger and trying to soothe her imprint.

Remus fell to the ground, with a whine as his body started to shake and bones started snapping and rearranging themselves. His body was changing from a wolf with human like limbs and head to looking like a real wolf. The body started to shrink and the whole time Leah hovered protectively over Remus as he whimpered through the pain.

Soon enough a normal looking brown wolf with some gray spots pushed itself up onto its feet.

Whining, Leah nudged him with her nose a few times, both checking him over and reassuring herself that he was fine.

Throwing his head back, Moony howled again, then trotted over to Harry and gave him a nudge of apology before he raced back over to Leah bouncing around like a cub.

Shaking his head in amusement, Harry followed him over, greeting Leah with a bob of his head since he knew touching Leah would set Remus off. He'd always talked about how pack was allowed near a new found mate, but touching was off limits unless they wanted to start a fight.

After Leah acknowledged the greeting, Remus led Leah off into the woods with a glance that pleaded for time alone with her.

As they walked off, Harry stretched and shifted back to his human form then turned to head into his house only to come face to face with the familiar alpha that he'd encountered the last few times he had gone out into the woods.

Watching the wolf, Harry couldn't help but smile when the wolf tilted his head to the side in slight confusion.

"Yeah I know. It isn't everyday you see a wolf turn into a human." Harry said with a chuckle, which was cut off when the wolf shifted and changed into an almost naked Jacob dressed in only a pair of pants.

"I guess we have more to talk about than what I originally thought." Jacob said.

"Yeah I guess that we do." Harry said shifting from foot to foot. "You wanna come in and get that talk started?"

"I think that would be a good idea." Jacob said, nodding.

Nodding, Harry led Jacob into the house and into the living room. Sitting down on his recliner, Harry motioned for Jacob to take a seat on the small couch.

However, Jacob ignored the couch and sat down on the rug right in front of the recliner so that their feet were touching on the floor after they kicked off their shoes.

"So are we going with straightforward and honest answers or evasive and defensive?" Harry asked.

"Well I for one would love to have straightforward and honest...wouldn't you?" Jacob asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Glad to see that we're on the same page." Harry said, nodding. "Why don't

you go ahead and ask the first question." Harry offered.

"Alright. Lets get this one out of the way; what are you that you can shift into a wolf?" Jacob asked.

"A wizard...and hopefully there are no repercussions for telling you that since you seem to be different as well. My turn. So what are you? Because I don't feel any magic coming from you."

"I'm a shape shifter. Our pack consists of the Quileute tribe. We've always been

able to shift and to our knowledge we're the only tribe that has the ability to...although I don't really believe that."

"It's understandable. So I know why I'm pulled to you, but why do you seem so drawn to me?"

"You're my imprint. All of us shifters have someone that we're drawn to called our imprint. The real reason for an imprint isn't really known, some of us think our imprint is the person that will give us the strongest children and others think it's because that person will be our everything. Give us strength and love which we are able to give to that person in return. It isn't always a sexual relationship, but in many cases it will eventually turn into one." Jacob explained. "You said you know why you're pulled to me. What's causing it?"

"In the simplest way I can put it, you're my soul mate. The other half of my soul. By being with you I'll gain control over my magic and gain the ability to do certain magic that will better help me protect those I care about. There are very few, if any, cases where the relationship doesn't become one of a sexual nature. However if a sexual relationship isn't something that you want, I can understand that." Harry said.

"There isn't even a question in my mind that I don't want that between us, but I am  _not_ going to pressure you into one."

"I wouldn't pressure you into one either. I do ask that we try and do this as normally as we can, however. Maybe go out on some dates. Spend some time getting to know one another."

"Even though my actions of shoving my tongue down your throat earlier probably causes you some idea that what I'm about to say is false, that is what I would like as well. I want some time to get you know you...although I wouldn't be opposed to some kissing every now and then." Jacob said with a grin.

Chuckling, Harry slid off of his recliner and leaned forwards into Jacob pressing his lips against the shifters. Pulling away after a few seconds, he said,"You're too sweet for me not to believe. Besides did you see me complaining about you shoving your tongue down my throat?"

"I actually remember you giving me control of the kiss and even encouraging it with your little moans." Jacob said with a grin.

"Right. Don't worry I won't let you get away with anything that I don't want." Leaning back away from Jacob, Harry leaned against the recliner then pulled Jacob over to sit next to him and curled up against the man. "I wanted to ask, is the whole imprint thing what happened to Leah earlier when she saw Remus?"

"Remus? Is that the wolf that she kept thinking about before I got here?" Jacob asked.

"Most likely. I mean Remus is the only new wolf that she saw."

"Is Remus a real wolf or like you?"

"Remus isn't a real wolf, but he isn't like you or I either."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"Remus is a true werewolf. He changes unwillingly on the nights of the full moon."

"Unwillingly changes? What happened to cause it?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Remus' story is his to tell. I'm sure he'd be fine with me telling you, but I wouldn't feel right telling it."

"I understand. Don't worry I won't pressure you about it."

Pressing his lips against Jacob's again in thanks, Harry then stood up and said,

"Come on. For being so understanding I think you deserve a cuddle on the couch while we watch a movie or something."

Grinning, Jacob stood up and followed him over to the couch.

"Here go ahead and pick a movie from my collection and I'll go and get us some drinks and some popcorn.

Nodding, Jacob moved over to the small entertainment center and began to look through the moderate sized collection.

Making his way into the kitchen, Harry tossed a bag of popcorn into the microwave then headed onto the back porch to take a few sodas out of the cooler.

Once the popcorn was done he poured it into a bowl then carried it and the sodas into the living room where Jacob had sprawled on the couch lying against one arm with one leg up on the couch and the other sitting on the floor.

Moving over to the couch, Harry set the popcorn and sodas on the small table that was near the couch, closer than before since Jacob had moved it closer, then sat down on the couch himself, leaning back into Jacob's chest.

Sighing contentedly, Harry rested his arms on Jacob's when the shifter wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss against the back of his neck. For once, Harry could say that everything was going perfectly for him and those that he loved.

******END CHAPTER******


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2010 and 2011. The only edits done were to the formatting for it to be easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** Chapter Seven- **

The two spent the night curled up together watching movies and talking, sometimes laughing at the stupidity of movies and their interpretations of magic and werewolves or shape shifters.

With the way the two acted, noting the others need almost as quickly as it came up, it would seem like they had been together forever. To the two of them, it only proved that they were with whom they were supposed to be with.

The whole night they were wrapped up in one another and didn't think about what Remus and Leah were getting up to. They  _were_  adults and capable of making their own decisions after all.

It was when they were sleeping and the sun was rising that they were roused by the sounds of footsteps creeping across the floor.

Shaking with silent laughter because he never knew Remus to  _creep_  through the house like a naughty teenager sneaking in after missing curfew, Harry curled closer to Jacob with his face hidden so the two could get to Remus' room in peace.

Once they were in the room and Harry felt the his magic tingle signifying that Remus had put up his own charms on the room, most likely silencing ones, Harry allowed himself the relief of laughing out loud which was copied by Jacob who must have woken up as the two tried to sneak in as well.

"I can't wait to tease Leah about that. She should have been able to  _hear_  that our hearts were beating faster meaning that we were awake. She was so into her mate that she missed it."

"Remus as well." Harry said, feeling his own amusement rising even further. "Ah young love. To be so into one another that they think they've successfully sneaked by mommy and daddy."

"You're one sexy mama." Jacob said with a leer.

Snorting, Harry slapped him on the chest in amusement and rolled his eyes.

"Hey so if that's young love what's ours?" Jacob asked with a grin.

"True love." Harry said with an exaggerated flutter of his eyelashes.

Laughing, which caused Harry to lightly slap his chest as it shifted him, Jacob teased, "You're a hopeless romantic."

Grinning, Harry said, "Tis true. Our love be the truest and onliest love in the world. My eyes doth live for the sight of you."

"Onliest? That isn't even a word is it? And is any of that even the right way to use those words?" Jacob asked.

"Don't know don't care. I feel like being silly and happy today so I will and you, you evil dark lord, will never stop me!" Harry shouted jumping up from the couch, laughing the whole time.

Jumping up and chasing after Harry, whom had darted towards the kitchen and porch, Jacob called after him, "Then I shall have to corrupt you and draw you to the dark where you'll be gloomy, sad and pitiful for the rest of your life."

"No you can't make me!" Harry shouted bursting through the door leading out into the snow covered yard. Ignoring the chill that shot down his back since he was only wearing his clothes from the other night and no coat or shoes, Harry reached down and scooped up some snow, pausing only slightly so that he could get a good handful. Rolling it into a perfect snowball, Harry turned around to throw it at Jacob, only to stop when he couldn't see the shifter anywhere.

"Jacob?" Harry called out looking around with a frown. Heading back towards the house to see if Jacob hadn't followed him out, Harry had only made it a few steps before he was pounced on from behind.

Grunting at the sudden weight on his back, Harry rolled over and looked into the brown eyes of the familiar wolf that he knew was Jacob. "You cheater."

Giving a snort, Jacob shook some snow from his fur then turned his head to look at something in the snow.

Following his gaze, Harry saw a large hollow in the snow and said, "Okay you didn't cheat. You burrowed into the snow without me hearing and waited to pounce? Isn't that something a  _cat_  would do?" He teased.

Giving a growl of negativity, Jacob leaned down and ran his tongue up the side of his face in a wolfish kiss.

"Yuck, Jake. Okay I get it, that isn't something a cat would do." Harry said shoving at the wolf, who shifted back to his human form.

"What's the matter? You don't like my kisses in my other form?" Jacob asked.

"Nope, now make it up to me or I'm not gonna go inside and make you breakfast."

"Oh well then I  _better_ make it up to you." Jacob said with a serious look on his face.

Bending down, Jacob pressed his lips to Harry's and kissed him.

Pulling away after a few seconds, Harry said, "Okay time to get up. While you're keeping my front warm my back is getting really cold and my butt's getting numb."

"I can think of better ways for your butt to be numb." Jacob said with a leer.

"You pervert." Harry said laughing as he slapped Jacob lightly on the chest. "But seriously get up. I wanna get inside and get warm."

Standing up with a grin, Jacob reached down and pulled Harry up, helping him to steady himself on his feet before he led him back up the porch and into the house with his arm wrapped around Harry's waist

The two were so into one another that they missed the pair of topaz eyes watching them from the forest.

The eyes watched the house for a little while longer before the being slipped away, only stopping to slip a folded piece of paper into the mailbox. It then became little more than a streak of colors before it disappeared completely.

******END CHAPTER******


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2010 and 2011. The only edits done were to the formatting for it to be easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

**- Chapter Eight-**

Jacob and Harry were sitting down at the table eating their breakfast when they heard the sounds of someone stomping down the stairs.

"You slept with someone else and got her  _pregnant_! How am I supposed to just smile and nod at that?" Leah shouted, without turning to look at Leah.

"I didn't even  _know_  you when it happened! I never thought I'd find my real mate before I died!" Remus shouted back, losing his cool. "Look you may be my mate, but I'm  _not_  going to give my son up for you. I've lived without you for my whole life so far, over 35 years, I can live a few more without you. You need to decide if it's worth it."

With that, Remus sent an apologetic look towards Harry before he disappeared with a crack, most likely going to pick up his son from Andromeda.

Growling, Leah stormed over to the table and sat down, dropping her head down onto it with a thud.

"Leah this may not be my place to say anything but..."

"No, no I know I'm being a bitch and irrational about this. And he's right he didn't even know me and had never found me. He told me he tried for years. It's just...I don't know if I can give him any children. When I shifted everything stopped and there's never been a female shifter before. I don't know if I can have children and when he talks about his son I can see the love and desire for more...I couldn't take that away from him by not giving him more."

"Leah, it isn't about him being able to have a whole pack of cubs. You're his true mate. Barren or not he'll love you and cherish you. He'd never hate you for something you can't control. Yeah he'd love to have more children, especially with his true mate, but he'd have you and that's what he's always wanted." Harry said.

"I screwed this up. I doubt he's even going to want to see me again after how I acted."

"He will, trust me he will. He's just going to pick Teddy up and he'll be back here. Look why don't you hang out here and meet Teddy and explain to Remus? Jake and I are going to be going to the Reservation because Jacob wants to introduce me to his father and sisters."

"Are you sure? I mean what if he's making up with Teddy's mother right now because I chased him away?" Leah asked.

"Leah, Tonks...Tonks isn't in the picture anymore. Look it isn't really my story to tell so all I'm going to say is talk to Remus about it. Tell him why you were scared and everything will be fine. Trust me Remus won't leave you." Standing up, Harry put the dirty plates in the sink and said, "Leah help yourself to whatever you want to eat or drink. There are more pancakes on the counter or eggs or waffles. Whatever you want." Turning to Jacob he added, "Lets go you're going to help me pick out something to wear so I don't go overdressed when I meet the family."

Smiling, Jacob stopped to give Leah a reassuring pat on the shoulder before he followed Harry out of the room and towards his bedroom.

Once the door was shut he said, "I have to hand it to you, you managed to calm Leah down quickly. Plus we never really know what to say to her when something upsets her...it's hard with her being the only female shifter  _and_  one of the few girls on the Reservation." Jacob said moving to sit on the large bed. "So meeting the family huh?"

Grimacing, Harry said, "I hope you don't mind. I was trying to think of something that would get us out of the house so that Remus and Leah could sort this out. It was the first thing I thought of since you were telling me about your family before they came in."

"I don't mind. I'm glad that you want to meet my family. Means we're going somewhere."

"That's good...then you won't mind if I invite my family maybe this weekend to meet you."

"No way...well as long as they don't try to get you to date someone else. Because you're all mine and I won't share you with anyone else."

"The same goes for you." Harry said seriously. "I don't plan on sharing you in relationship terms. Family and friends that's okay, but I'm a monogamous person. No multiple partners for my partner or me."

"As sappy as this may sound, there I no way I would ever chose to have another when I have you." Reaching out, Jacob adjusted the white shirt that Harry had just buttoned up and asked, "So you really want to meet my family?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"No reason. I just hope my sister leaves the embarrassing baby pictures hidden. I'd say both my sisters, but Rebecca hasn't been home since she married her husband. From the few times I've met him he seems like a good man, but I still don't like that she doesn't come home much. Older sister or not I still feel the need to protect her."

"I think it's the alpha in you. You want to protect those you see as your and your family is definitely  _yours."_

"I include you that now, you know? You and your wolf are mine. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. They'll have to go through me first."

"My knight in russet fur. Much more romantic than a knight in heavy, metal armor." Harry said, with a fake swoon.

Pocketing his wallet and wand, Harry pulled on a coat then grabbed his keys off of his bedside table.

"Well I'm all set to go. You're sure you don't mind me meeting your family?" Harry asked again, nervously.

"Not at all. It means I'll be able to come and visit you more now and my father will understand that I'm going to my imprint and not sneaking off to mope or cause trouble."

"Are you that much of a bad wolf that your father thinks your sneaking off to cause trouble?" Harry asked.

"No, but I have done some mischievous things in my time." Jacob said with a grin.

Walking out of the room and towards the front door, Harry stopped to take a last look

in on Leah, and frowned sadly when he saw her still sitting slumped in the chair with her head in her hands.

"Come on, they need to talk this out themselves." Jacob said quietly, leading Harry outside with a hand on his back.

Walking outside, Harry handed his keys over to Jacob and said, "You drive I feel like enjoying the scenery."

Bouncing around, Jacob moved over to the car and slid into the drivers seat and eagerly started the engine. Leaning over, Jacob pressed a kiss against Harry's cheek.

Grinning, Harry teased, "That's the kind of kiss I get for letting you drive my car?"

Raising his eyebrows, Jacob said, "What you want a better one? I just figured you would prefer that one so you didn't show up at my father's house aroused and wanting me."

Snorting, Harry said, "Like you could do that to me."

"Oh a challenge...I have to take you up on that." Jacob said, leaning over the gearshift so he could reach Harry.

Turning his imprints head towards him, Jacob gently nipped at his lips to get him to open up. And, as if he'd said the magic words, Harry opened his mouth instantly.

When a whimper broke free, Jacob chuckled and pressed his lips against the soft, supple lips of his imprint and slipped his tongue inside to tangle with Harry's.

Ignoring the fact that if Leah or Remus came outside they'd be able to see the two of them, Harry climbed over the gearshift and straddled Jacob's lap.

Growling in pleasure, Jacob brought his hands up around Harry's waist and yanked him closer to him.

Chuckling, Harry laced his hands through Jacob's short hair and tugged his head closer.

Slipping his hands down and up underneath the white shirt, Jacob yanked and ripped the shirt apart. Once it was pushed far enough apart, Jacob eagerly stroked his fingers over his imprint's stomach, waist, and chest.

Moaning, Harry pulled away to catch his breath and gently started rocking his hips against Jacob's.

Bucking his hips up, Jacob let out a long, low growl of pleasure as his Harry threw his head back with a gasp of pleasure.

As they began rocking their hips together faster and harder, Jacob gasped out, "We should stop. Someone could come outside and see."

"Don't care. I  _really_  don't care." Harry gasped out before he tensed as his hips gave a few stuttered thrusts and his release coated his skin and clothes, causing them to become wet and stick to his body.

Howling in pleasure, Jacob thrust up against Harry and yanked his body against his own as his own release followed Harry's.

Leaning against one another gasping for breath and exchanging soft kisses, Harry chuckled and said, "I never thought I'd act like a horny teenager and go at it in the car."

Making a face, Jacob said, "As much fun as that was I'm really  _sticky_. I guess we're

going to have to go inside and clean up or risk going to my place and have my dad know what happened."

"Magic can't fix everything, but it  _can_  fix this." Harry said as he pulled his wand out of his pocket and gave it a flick.

Tensing up at the tingling sensation that ran over his stomach and groin, Jacob looked down.

"Relax I'm not going to make the important bits disappear." Harry said with a laugh as he did the same thing to his own body.

"I don't know if I can go and look my father in the eyes after this."

"Why's that?" Harry asked as he repaired his shirt and slipped back over into the passenger seat.

"Because he  _always_  knows when I do something sexual. The first time I ever did anything and I saw him he sat me down and explained the birds and the bees to me."

"From what I've heard parents are always supposed to do things like that."

"Well if we ever have kids together can we avoid that? Maybe it would make us the 'cool' parents."

Laughing, Harry said, "Let's see how things go, but before we start talking about kids we should at least meet each others families."

Taking Harry's hand in his own, Jacob lifted it up and pressed his lips to the back of Harry's hand. "That sounds like a good idea."

Shifting the car into drive, Jacob felt a wave of content wash over him as Harry turned

to share a smile with him.

******END CHAPTER******


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2010 and 2011. The only edits done were to the formatting for it to be easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

**- Chapter Nine-**

Pulling up to a modest house, Harry couldn't help but smile. While to others it would look like nothing special, like something that wasn't worth a second glance, but Harry could see otherwise. There was just something about it that seemed  _homely._

The house was currently in the process of getting a new paint job- the same red color as before, just a newer coat of paint.

"Sorry about that." Jacob said as if he knew what Harry was looking at. "I meant to get it done the other day, but well..."

"Don't be. There isn't anything to be sorry for." Harry said, smiling at him.

Smiling back, Jacob turned the car off and, a little reluctantly, handed Harry the keys back.

"Don't worry I'll let you drive the car again." Harry said before a mischievous grin spread over his mouth. " _Especially_  if I get the same kind of thanks like earlier."

"Oh you don't need to let me drive your car to get rewards like that." Jacob replied, before he blushed as he remembered that all the other shifters in the area had probably heard that. Clearing his throat, he stumbled over his next words a little. "Well um, why don't we get inside. Don't want my father to think I'm not treating you right by making you sit outside in this cold weather."

Climbing out of the car, Harry straightened his clothes one more time then followed Jacob up the steps leading to the front door and into the house.

The second they stepped into the house an older man with russet skin and long black hair in a wheelchair rolled himself into the room from what looked to be the kitchen.

"I was beginning to wonder if I would need to come out there and pry you out of that car, Jacob." He said with a slight smile on his face.

With a little grin, Jacob said, "No, Harry and I were just talking dad."

"Is this why you've been slacking on your duties to the Reservation?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I...he's my imprint." Jacob said quickly.

"Ah I understand then. Well then my boy introduce me to your imprint." He said turning towards Harry holding out a hand.

Taking the hand, Harry gave it a shake as Jacob said, "Dad this is Harry Potter. Harry this is my father Billy Black."

"Wonderful to meet you, Mr. Potter. Maybe now my son will become calmer." Billy said giving him a kind smile.

"Harry, please sir. I prefer Harry. My father was Mr. Potter."

"Then I insist on Billy, or whenever you feel comfortable, dad. You're family now after all."

"Thank you, Billy. I appreciate the offer and I hope you'll be proud to call me family once you know me a little better."

"Son, I'm already proud. Especially proud that you've been able to put up with my son's slight pigheadedness when it comes to some things." Billy said before turning to Jacob while ignoring his sputtered protests and adding, "Jacob go and fetch your sister. She said she was going to see Paul at his house instead of him coming over here for once."

Looking as if he wanted to protest for a few seconds, Jacob finally nodded then pressed a kiss to Harry's lips before he made his way back out of the house and in the direction of Paul's house.

Watching him go, Harry smiled at the faint grumblings Jacob could be heard making.

Laughing, Billy said, "I believe he's afraid I'm going to break out the embarrassing baby pictures. I would if he had many embarassing pictures. Seems my son was aware of when someone was coming and would stop doing whatever embarassing thing he was doing. Come along. I've been waiting for this point in Jacob's life since he became interested in dating and finding someone."

Laughing, Harry followed Billy into the living room and sat down on the couch as Billy rolled over to a small bookcase that looked handcrafted and pulled down a book that had a picture of a newborn on the front along with the name Jacob Ephraim Black and the date January 14, 1985 engraved on it.

"You're taking all of this well." Harry said to Billy. "I mean not that I'm saying you hate gay people or same sex relationships, but I think most parents are a little...shocked when their child brings home their partner for the first time."

"I always knew Jacob would be bringing someone home eventually. Plus it's easy to accept because once he shifted I knew the only person he'd be bringing home would be his imprint and his imprint is the other half of him the right one for him."

"Well I can promise you that I will never intentionally do anything to harm or hurt Jake. I'll harm myself before I do harm to him."

Nodding, Billy flipped the book in his lap open and motioned Harry to lean over a

little so he could see the pictures easily.

The very first picture was of a tired looking woman with russet skin and eyes that shined with happiness holding a newborn baby that was sleeping in her arms.

As they flipped through the pictures, Billy made some comments or told Harry some things about Jacob from when he was younger.

"Did Jacob only recently cut his hair?" Harry asked since in most of the pictures Jacob had hair the same length as his father.

"Yes when a shifter phases for the first time they cut their hair. I believe that they consider it as a final acceptance of their change...or maybe they just do not like all the long hair after they phase and have to deal with all of that fur."

"Do you not phase?" Harry asked curiously.

"No I never ended up phasing. It might be because of my diabetes maybe it means my body is not strong enough to survive the phase process." Billy explained.

"That's understandable. Wizards cannot get all of their power if they're sick or if it would harm them." Harry said getting out the truth about him quickly.

Frowning slightly, Billy opened his mouth to ask a question, but was cut off by a scoff and a female voice saying, "Wizards are just myth. There's no such thing."

Turning around, Harry saw Jacob put his hand over his eyes and shake his head.

"You must be Rachel, Jacob's older sister."

"Yeah I am and you must be the imprint he was telling me about, Harry."

"Yes." Harry said nodding as Jacob came over to greet him with a kiss. "I can assure you, Rachel, that Wizards are as real as the shifters on this Reservation."

"There is no proof that such things exist." She protested.

"Jacob told me you just graduated from college with a degree in Law right?"

Nodding, Rachel followed her brother over to the couch and sat down closer to her father than to Harry.

"Well then you believe in seeing proof and evidence before you'll believe it right?"

"Not all the time, but it does help in the long run."

"Well I'm not sure if I'll get in trouble for showing you your proof since you aren't technically magic, but I can always claim that you are the mate of a werewolf if they try."

"If you'll get in trouble don't do it." Jacob said with a worried frown on his face. "Getting Rachel to believe you isn't worth you getting in trouble and taken away."

"Jacob!" Rachel shouted, sounding insulted. "Do you really think I'd make him do something that would get him in trouble or taken away from you?"

"No that wasn't what I meant."

"That's what it sounded like." Rachel said darkly.

"It will be fine." Harry said, interrupting so they didn't get into an argument. "Besides you all are family now so they can't really stop, or punish, me for telling you about me." Reaching into his pocket, Harry pulled out his wand and added, "So what would you like to see me do?"

******END CHAPTER******


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2010 and 2011. The only edits done were to the formatting for it to be easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

  **-** **Chapter Ten-**

Sliding into the drivers seat of Harry's car, Jacob asked, “So how quickly did dad break out the pictures after I left to get Rachel? I saw him putting it away after we came in.”

“Almost as soon as you left. You were a cute baby even cuter as you are now. I  _am_  glad that you cut your hair short though. As much as I thought you looked good with long hair, you look even better with short hair.”

“I wouldn't be opposed to you growing your hair out a little bit. Not super long like how mine was before, but let it grow out a little so I can run my hands through it a little bit at least.”

“Oh no. I don't think that's possible. My hair is a  _mess_  if it isn't cut this short, plus I like the way I don't have to struggle with knots and everything all the time like I used to. My hair always seemed to turn into a rats nest when I was younger.”

Keeping his eyes on the road, Jacob pouted and asked, “You really won't grow it out for me? I could beg?”

“Maybe. No promises...now get me home. I wanna see my godson.” Harry said slipping a little lower in his seat to get comfortable. “I think I love having my own personal driver to take me from place to place.”

“My rates are very acceptable too...a night sleeping with you in my arms is all I ask.”

Chuckling, Harry said, “That's all? I'd be a fool not to accept those rates.”

Reaching over, Jacob laced his fingers with Harry's as he drove towards Harry's house.

“I must say I'm ecstatic that you're accepting all of this so easily. Most imprints are a little...reluctant to just jump right into a relationship with their imprintee.”

“Remember my magic is doing pretty much the same thing to me as your shifter magic is doing to you. Makes me know that you're ' _the one_ '.” Harry said.

“Do you think everything went alright with Leah and Remus? Leah is my pack mate and I don't wanna see her hurt if it doesn't go alright.”

“Like I told her, Remus isn't going to let this chase him off. He's upset that she doesn't seem to want his son, that she doesn't understand, but I know him he'll come back, probably apologize for storming off, then introduce her to Teddy...whom I'm sure she'll adore.”

“You think we've given them enough time to sort through everything?” Jacob asked, glancing at the clock.

“I think so. Remus probably got back right after we left and we've been here for four and a half hours.”

“Well if it seems like they're still going at it we're gonna get outta there.”

Snorting, Harry said, “I'm betting you that they're all over each other when we get back...well as much as they can be without mentally scarring Teddy with their actions.”

“You know I wonder how they're going to work out their living arrangements. Remus lives in England and Leah lives here.” Jacob said after a few minutes of driving in silence.

“I don't know. I know Remus likes his place in England and Teddy's grandmother is there, but I also know he won't want to give Leah up. Makes me glad that we live in the same place.” Harry admitted.

“Me too. I don't know what I'd do if you lived so far away from me. I'm also glad you decided on moving here. There are so many places in the world you could have chosen yet you picked here.”

Smiling at Jacob, Harry leaned back and watched the scenery passing by as they drove towards his house and turned onto the driveway.

“I'm going to have to check my mail later.” Harry said as they drove by the mailbox.

“Want me to stop so you can grab it now?” Jacob offered.

“Nah that's okay. I'll do it later or tomorrow.”

“Alright if you're sure.” Jacob said as he stopped the car and turned it off in front of Harry's house.

“I'm sure...so you hear any arguing or cursing?”

“Nope not at all. It's surprisingly quiet in there.”

Nodding, Harry got out of the car and said, “Jake why don't you head home and spend some time with your family or finish painting for your dad? It's supposed to snow again on Thursday and last for two days.”

“But I wanna stay with you.” Jacob said with a whine.

“Go spend time with your family, wolfie. I wanna stay on their good side and making sure you go home and spend time with them will do that.”

Giving a grumble, Jacob shifted to his wolf form and gave a pitiful whine as he stared up at Harry.

“That isn't going to work on me, wolfie...sorry. Go on. Shoo.” Harry said waving him away.

Giving low growls, which was probably Jacob's way of muttering, the wolf turned and slunk off into the woods  _slowly_...as if waiting for Harry to call him back.

Chuckling, Harry grinned fondly as he walked into the house. As soon as he stepped inside he sagged in relief when he felt the calm atmosphere in the house instead of the tense one from earlier.

Hearing Remus puttering around in the kitchen, Harry walked towards the living room and stopped in the doorway when he saw Leah and Teddy having a stare down with one another.

Opening his mouth to say something, Harry stopped when Leah scrunched up her face towards Teddy and made a face which caused Teddy to burst out in little giggles and in turn made Leah smile and laugh as well.

Smiling, Harry crept from the doorway and entered the kitchen.

“So everything seems to have turned out okay.” He said to Remus who was making up dinner which looked to be Chicken Alfredo.

“Yes it did. I understand why she was upset and she understands, and accepts, why I was with someone else.” looking towards the door way, he added, “She really  _is_  good with Teddy.”

“She looks like she is.” Harry said.

Hearing laughter from both his mate and child again, Remus said, “Would you mind maybe snapping some pictures while she's distracted? I want to get some of her and Teddy right now.”

Nodding, Harry tip-toed by the living room and made his way to his room so he could grab his camera off of his dresser.

Creeping back to the living room, Harry lifted the camera up and snapped off a few pictures before Leah caught on to something and looked up at him with a soft smile on her lips.

Smiling back, Harry said, “You're good with him”

“I just hope I can be a good mother to him. I was good with my little brother Seth when he was born but...”

“You'll be a wonderful mother to Teddy. Now come and eat because Andromeda is expecting us this evening so that she can meet you.” Remus said as he stepped into the room while wiping his hands on a towel.

Following them into the kitchen, Harry said, “Remus you have to be careful with cooking around here. I might not be able to let you leave if I get used to it again.”

“You've got your own mate...although he needs some cooking lessons first.” Leah teased as she set Teddy in his highchair.

Laughing, Harry asked, “Is he that bad at it?”

“Oh yeah. You're going to be a godsend to him if everything you cook comes out like those burgers you cooked for us the other day.”

“Then I had better make plans to either teach him to cook or send him to the local college for cooking classes.”

“I  _have_  to see that. Once he was done with school on the Reservation he decided against college because he didn't see the need to go...I guess it's because he's such a good mechanic that he doesn't feel that it was necessary.”

“Like I said, I can always teach him...I'm no expert at it, but I know my way around the kitchen and the ingredients.” Harry said as he scooped up a mouthful of chicken and noodles.

Sitting at the table, the three made small talk while Leah fed Teddy with a happy smile on her lips.

A few hours later, after everything was cleaned up, and after Leah had ran home to pack a bag to go with Remus and Teddy, Harry was left alone in his house for the first time in a few nights.

Curling up with his book on his bed, Harry couldn't help but miss the feel of curling up into Jacob's arms as he read and he hoped that Jacob decided to come back that night once his family had settled down for the night.

******END CHAPTER******


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2010 and 2011. The only edits done were to the formatting for it to be easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

  **-** **Chapter Eleven-**

As he woke up the next morning, Harry stretched and looked over to the other side of the bed feeling a little disappointed when he didn't see Jacob lying there beside him.

“Oh well. I guess I'll have to talk him into staying the night tonight.” Harry said as he climbed out of bed and into the slightly cold room.

Yawning, Harry stumbled to the kitchen and proceeded to make up his morning dose of tea. Once it was done he carried it back to his room so he could look through his clothes to find what he wanted to wear for the day.

Settling on a pair of black jeans and a red turtleneck sweater, Harry changed into them then made his way downstairs to the front door and slipped on his boots and coat so he could run up to the road to grab his paper and mail while he was up there.

Stepping outside, Harry scowled at the clouds that were steadily dropping snow down to the ground.

“You weren't supposed to start until later.” Harry muttered, pulling his coat closer to his body.

Walking up his driveway, Harry pulled his coat closer to him and snuggled his nose into the warm material trying to keep his nose from freezing.

Stopping at his mailbox and paper box, Harry pulled out the newspaper then pulled open the mailbox and pulled out the few envelopes that were in there.

Walking quickly back towards his house repressing the shivers that were racking his body, Harry resolved to sit in front of his fireplace all day curled up underneath his blanket with his book...unless Jacob came over. If he did he'd just adjust that to curling up underneath his blanket in front of his fireplace with Jacob... _much_ more interesting than his book any day.

Stepping back into his house, Harry shivered and peeled off his coat and shoes then walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast for himself.

Tossing the newspaper and mail onto the table, Harry opened the fridge and pulled out some milk, eggs, and butter then set them on the counter and pulled out peanut butter and bread from the pantry so he could make himself some peanut butter french toast.

Using his magic to cook while he sat down to read the newspaper, Harry found himself glancing up now and again to see if he could see Jacob coming from the forest in the back.

Flipping through the paper, Harry snorted and said, “This town  _must_  be really boring if the biggest news story is about a family coming back after a holiday.”

Rolling his eyes, Harry tossed the paper into the garbage bin then placed his food onto a plate and carried it over to the table so he could eat.

Pouring syrup all over the french toast, Harry sucked the little bit that got onto his finger off, stopping when he heard a muffled groan from behind him.

Looking up with his finger still in his mouth, Harry flushed and pulled it out when he saw Jacob there with a heated look in his eyes.

Moving forwards, Jacob pulled Harry up and into his arms and kissed him. Trading soft kisses, Jacob eventually pulled back and took a deep breath through his nose.

Sniffing the air again, Jacob scrunched up his nose up and rubbed at his nose as if trying to remove an irritating scent.

“Why is the stench of  _vampire_  in your house?” Jacob asked with a growl as he tried to sniff it out before he zeroed in on the stack of mail sitting on the table.

Picking up an innocent looking white envelope with only two fingers, Jacob held it as far away from his body as he could while he handed it over to Harry.

Waving his wand to clear the scent for Jacob, whom ended up sighing in relief, Harry pulled the envelope open and pulled out a piece of paper with elegant handwriting on it.

_**Magic user,** _

_**I ask your attendance to a meeting between yourself and my coven at a time of your choosing. We have felt the need to introduce ourselves because it seems as if we shall be residing in close proximity to one another. Use the number below to contact us and set up a meeting date and time.** _

_**(360)-000-0360** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**Leader of the Olympic Coven,** _

_**Carlisle Cullen.** _

“What do  _they_  want?” Jacob asked with a sneer as he continued to rub at his nose.

“They want to set up a meeting between us. They obviously know about my magic and want meet me so that we don't attack one another if we met on the wrong terms.”

Growling, Jacob said, “I don't think that's a good idea.”

“Why not? You've got a treaty with them, I've never done anything to or against them, _and_  they're vegetarian vampires...I highly doubt they're going to hurt me. Not that I wouldn't be able to protect myself if they  _did_  decide to try and do something to me.”

Growling again at the thought of that, Jacob said, “That's it. When you go to meet them I'm going with you.”

“But...”

“No. No if, and, or buts about it.” Jacob said, putting his foot down.

“Alright...it might be a good idea.”

“So you think those bloodsuckers might end up attacking you?”

“No not at all. I just think it might be a good idea to let them see that I know you as well and that you obviously trust me.”

“I don't that would make them instantly trust you.”

“That isn't my intent. Listen, they know that you'll fight against someone trying to hurt innocent people right?”

“Yeah.” Jacob drawled.

“Well then why would you be with me if I intended to harm innocent people?”

“I see your point.” Jacob said nodding. “Alright, but I want the right to pull you out of there it seems that things are going bad.”

“I agree with that, but  _I_  reserve the right to ignore you if you try to and it isn't going bad.”

Grudgingly agreeing, Jacob pulled Harry into his arms and said, “Very well. We'll seal the deal with a kiss then.”

Chuckling, Harry leaned forwards and said, “If I must.”

Standing next to the table, the two traded kisses, ignoring everything that was going on around them.

*****END CHAPTER*****


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2010 and 2011. The only edits done were to the formatting for it to be easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

**-** **Chapter Twelve-**

As the night of the meeting approached, Harry felt nervous for the first time in a while. And while he  _was_  nervous, he couldn't figure out  _what_  it was that was causing those feelings.

Pacing back and forth in the living room, Harry rubbed his hands together trying to calm himself down so that Jacob didn't call the whole thing off when he got out of the shower. Because he would if he saw how stressed and nervous about it Harry was.

Stopping in his tracks suddenly, Harry let all of his emotions drop off of his face. He knew closing off his emotions like this, after so long of not needing to, wasn't safe, but he felt it was the only thing to do...of course he was proven wrong when Jacob came into the room and frowned when he saw Harry.

“What's the matter, babe?” Jacob asked, instantly dropping the shirt he had been in the process of pulling on.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Harry said.

“Don't lie to me. What's the matter? Did someone call while I was showering? Is something wrong with Leah or Remus or Teddy?”

Sagging into Jacob's arms as he allowed his emotions back in, Harry said, “No nothing happened to anyone. I just...”

“Just what, babe? Tell me.” Jacob insisted, wrapping his arms around Harry tightly.

“I just don't want you to see me nervous. You've been upset about the meeting ever since I got the letter and I didn't want you to cancel it just because I'm nervous.”

“I wouldn't do that...you'd cut me off.” Jacob teased.

Laughing, Harry said, “We haven't been doing anything that I could cut you off from.”

“Sure there is. You could cut me off from sleeping in your bed with you. Or you could cut me off from kissing and holding you.”

“Point taken.” Harry said with a thoughtful nod. “Alright let's get going. I want to go and get this meeting done with so that we can come back here after and...cuddle or something.”

“Missed me last night did you?” Jacob asked as he followed Harry outside to his car.

“Of course I did. I always miss you when you have to leave.”

“As girly as this may make us sound...I feel the same way.” Jacob said.

“Doesn't make you sound girly at all.” Harry said as they reached the car. “You've been to the Cullen's house before right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Here you drive then. I wanna pay attention to the roads we're turning on so I'll know the way next time instead of just reading off of the instructions I wrote down when I spoke to Carlisle on the phone.” Harry said, climbing into the passenger side.

It took them about fifteen minutes to get to the Cullen's house, and Harry was a little impressed by the structure of the house. It was three floors-two depending on if the top floor was and attic- and it had a white color which looked to have been done recently.

There were multiple cars in the driveway including a beaten up red truck which was closest to the garage.

“Jake I want you to stay out here just while I introduce myself to them.” Harry said, already knowing Jacob's reaction.

“What! No way are you going in there alone. While I may admit that they don't go after humans, when they can  _stop_  themselves, it isn't safe for you to go in there alone.”

“Jake, I'm going to go in there _alone_  to introduce myself and then you can come in after. This isn't up for negotiation.” Harry said firmly.

“But...”

“No.”

“What if...”

“No.”

“I can...”

“ _No._  Now don't make me spell you to the seat.” Harry threatened as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door.

Crossing his arms with a pout, Jacob nodded and said, “Fine, but if you don't get me in ten minutes I'm going in there.”

“Fine. That's fine.” Leaning over, Harry pressed a kiss to Jacob's lips and said, “Thank you.”

Huffing, Jacob lowered his arms and watched as Harry approached the house and rang the doorbell.

Laughing at Jacob's childishness, Harry smiled when a tall black haired man opened the door.

“Wow you are  _really_  tall.” Harry said, knowing he sounded stupid.

Laughing, the man said, “And you, little man, are really short...maybe even shorter than Alice.”

Chuckling, Harry opened his mouth to reply when another voice, a female voice, called out, “Emmett stop being rude and invite our guest in.”

Following the giant into the house and towards what looked to be the living room, Harry glanced around and smiled at the paintings and multiple pictures hanging on the wall. Many were of the same couple in different weddings.

Once they stepped into the living room, Emmett moved to join a tall blonde whom was standing behind the couch where a dirty blond haired man and petite short black haired woman were sitting.

Across from them sat a copper haired man with a brunet female was sitting and beside them, in front of a fireplace, stood whom Harry assumed were the Coven heads. A blond haired man and a dark haired female.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet us.” The male Coven head said, stepping forwards while extending his hand.

“Thank you for not jumping to conclusions and attacking first.” Harry said reaching out to shake the hand.

“Let me introduce my family to you.” He started with the woman whom he had been standing next to then went in a circle introducing his Coven. “This is my beautiful wife, Esme. My newest daughter, Isabella-but she prefers Bella, my eldest son, Edward. On the couch is my daughter Alice and my son Jasper and behind them is my daughter Rosalie and my son Emmett.”

Looking at Bella, Harry was surprised to feel magic emanating from her or more specifically from her stomach. Ignoring it for now, figuring he'd talk about it later, Harry said, “It's nice to meet you all. It's very rare to find a Coven of vampires that actually call themselves a family and introduce one another as family to someone that knows what they are.”

“We all wanted a family and, even though we aren't related through blood, we have found it with one another.”

Smiling, Harry said, “Allow me to introduce myself now that you've so kindly done the same. My name is Harry Potter and, as you've guessed, I'm a magic user...well a Wizard is what male magic users are called now.”

“I must have been out of the loop for a long while. The last time I checked the Wizards here in America were calling themselves Houdini's after the escape artist Harry Houdini.”

Laughing, Harry said, “I would believe something like that.” Glancing at his watch, Harry asked, “Is it alright if I go and bring Jacob in? He didn't want to let me come in alone, but I made him. I'm sure he's probably going crazy out in the car by now.”

“Of course Mr. Black is welcome to come in. I'm surprised he wanted to though. Our scents don't really....appeal to one another.”

Ignoring the snort and mumbled words from the one known as Rosalie, Harry made his way to the door and opened it, looking for Jacob. Seeing him leaning on the hood of the car while sulking, Harry grinned and sent a light stinging hex towards him, laughing when it connected with Jacob's butt.

“You can come in now you little baby.” Harry teased.

Rubbing his behind, Jacob walked towards him with a pout and stole a kiss before he followed him inside...which was when everything went wrong.

“What did you do to her, Leech?” Jacob snarled as he walked into the house. Storming to the living room, where the entire Coven had stood when he shouted, Jacob stalked over towards Edward and Bella. He hated how he could see Bella but hear no heartbeat, what was worse was that the scent of  _leech_  was permeating from her skin.

“She was dying we had no choice!” Edward said defensively.

 “No choice? You turned her! What would make that need to happen? Did you get thirsty?” Jacob spat out, ignoring the calming hand Harry placed on his arm.

 In an instant, Jacob's head flew to the side as Bella slapped him with anger radiating in her eyes.

 “He did it to save my life you jerk.”

 “The only time you're in trouble is because of him. What did he need to save you from?” Jacob asked petulantly while rubbing at his cheek.

 “Our child was killing me because I was human!” She screamed.

 “Child? You...you...what?” Jacob asked.

 “I'm pregnant. The baby was hurting me because I was human.” She said, trying to calm herself down.

 “You got her  _pregnant_!” Jacob shouted, looking ready to phase and damn the treaty between the packs and the Cullen's. “You let him get you pregnant with a leech that was killing you and you let him turn you into one of  _them_. Doesn't that show you how disgusting they are? That  _it_  was willing to hurt its own mother.” Jacob said, disgust oozing from his tone.

 “Jacob that's enough. You're acting like a prejudiced bastard.” Harry said coldly, pulling his hand away from his mate's arm.

 “You don't understand what they  _are_ , Harry.”

“I understand just fine. I also understand that you're acting like the prejudiced arse that murdered my parents. Just like the man that started a war just because he hated the difference in someones blood. If this is how you treat someone that's different I don't know you at all and I don't want to continue to know you.” Moving away from Jacob, who looked hurt by his words, he turned to Bella and said, “For what it's worth, I'm sorry for how Jacob is acting and if you need any help, with the pregnancy or blood lust, I might be able to find some potions or something that might help.” Feeling the emotions welling inside, him, he added, “If you'll excuse me I need to go.”

 Without waiting for an answer, Harry bolted from the house, shifting to his form howling mournfully into the night air as he ran from the pain at his mate's reactions to someone just because they were different.

******END CHAPTER******


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2010 and 2011. The only edits done were to the formatting for it to be easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

  **-** **Chapter Thirteen-**

It had been a few days since Harry had run after Jacob's outburst when he had met the Cullen's and Jacob had yet to come around...not that Harry was sure that he would have spoken to him even if he  _had_ shown up.

Feeling a little depressed since Christmas was coming closer and it seemed like he wouldn't be spending it with his destined, Harry had yet to put up any of the decorations he had stored in the crawl space above his bedroom.

Dumping his cold tea down the sink, Harry put the cup in the sink and wandered out to the living room to open the door to see who was knocking at almost nine at night.

Pulling it open slightly he was surprised to see Bella Cullen standing there.

“Hi.” She said, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. “I hope it isn't a problem that I stopped by so late.”

“No not at all. Come in, please.” Harry said stepping aside so that she could step into the house and he could shut the door.

“I wanted to ask you why you didn't seem shocked when I mentioned my pregnancy. Carlisle has told me that there haven't been any cases where someone has gotten pregnant by a vampire.”

“I have wanted to talk to you about this actually. When I first met your family I felt an aura from you and your abdominal area, which I know now is your child. Tell me does your family have a history of any witches or wizards?”

“No none that I know of. Why do you ask?”

“The aura is one that witches and wizards give off, but it's stronger because of your pregnancy. It makes me think that maybe in your family line there were once magic users, but that magic has become dormant. It makes me think that because the only cases of a person, human or vampire, becoming pregnant from a vampire was when they had magic. The magic allows you to conceive and it sustains the womb and allows the child to grow even if you don't have enough to cast spells.”

“I'm a witch then?”

“I don't believe so. I think that the magic I'm feeling is mainly from your child.”

“So how would I have become pregnant if I'm not then?”

“You have some magic that's a given since you're pregnant with a vampire's child, so I guess in a way you could call yourself a witch, but it isn't enough to allow you to do any spells.”

“So my son or daughter will be able to cast spells and do everything that you're able to?”

“Maybe not  _everything_ that I can do, but a number of things that I can do.”

“That's amazing. I mean I always believed that there were other  _beings_  alive out in our world, but being able to meet them and become one in my case is simply amazing.”

Smiling, Harry said, “If all the humans in the world thought like you we wouldn't have to hide our presence in the world.”

“Do you think maybe you'd be able to show me some wizard places?” Bella asked almost shyly while stroking her slightly bulging stomach.

“As long as it is okay with your mate and husband. I don't want a jealous vampire after me for wooing his wife to the wonders of the Wizarding world.” Harry teased.

Laughing, Bella said, “I think he'd just be jealous that we didn't invite him along.” Glancing at the clock, she added, “I should head on home. I told Edward I'd only be out for a few hours doing some shopping for the baby...even though chances are he or she will outgrow everything before it gets used.”

Smiling, Harry said, “Of course. When ever you want to take that trip give me a call or stop over. Chances are I'll be home. I only ever really go out when I need to go food shopping.”

“Thank you again.” Bella said as she turned to open the door and step outside, stopping to pull her cellphone out of her pocket when it rang. Waving as she walked to her car, she flipped it open with a quick, “I'm heading home right now, Edward.”

Chuckling, Harry shut the door and made his way back over to his chair, but stopped when he caught sight of his camera sitting on the fireplace mantle.

“I  _should_  go and take some pictures. I have to start doing  _something_  to make some money.” He murmured to himself.

Reaching out to the camera, Harry flipped through some of the saved pictures on their, mostly ones Jacob and he had snapped of each other while they were fooling around. Ejecting the memory card since he didn't have the heart to delete the pictures, Harry grabbed a new memory card and put it in the camera before he put the old one in the camera case.

Pulling on his shoes and coat, Harry cast a warming charm on his body as he walked off into the woods, planning on taking some pictures of the scenery around his house.

Using his magic to make a path in the snow in front of him, Harry walked in silence, watching all of the elements around him trying to find the perfect one to take a few pictures of before he headed home.

He didn't know if it was because it was Jacob and his 'special place' or if it was just because he loved the beauty of the location, but he eventually found himself approaching the lake on his property.

As he approached the lake, Harry knelt down a little to get a good shot through the hanging limbs of the weeping Willow trees and snapped off a few photos of the snow covered limbs and the lake.

Adjusting his shots every few shots, Harry eventually moved around the lake to get more shots. Making his way to the far side of the lake, near where the lake started and the small stream that flowed into the lake was, Harry turned back in the direction of his house and snapped off a few pictures with the weeping Willows and mountains in the background.

He then turned towards the little stream with rocks in it and snapped a few more pictures of that before he turned and started back towards his house.

About halfway there he stopped and laughed at the sight in front of him. There in front of him, sitting so low in the snow that all he could see was it's nose and higher, was a cat. Its ears had brown from the tips of them and went down the left of its face, but not the other.

“What are you doing there, kitty? Shouldn't you be inside with a nice bowl of milk?” Harry asked, feeling a little silly that he was talking to a cat.

Lifting his camera slowly so that he didn't scare the cat off, Harry carefully zoomed in until the shot was clear. Pressing down on the trigger, Harry managed to snap off two pictures before the flash irritated the cat and it ran off into the woods in the direction of town with a hiss.

“Hope you get home safe.” Harry said to himself before he trudged through the snow towards his own home.

Walking out of the trees and into the clearing with his house, Harry stopped short at seeing a wolf sitting on the steps obviously waiting for him.

“You could have let yourself in, Seth. I trust you inside my house you know.” Harry said, stepping passed him to open the door and go inside. “Well? Come on in.” Harry added when Seth hesitated in following him in.

While Seth shifted back to his human form and put the pants on that he had had strapped to his leg, Harry put his camera down onto the table then fiddled with some of the papers on it making a pile of the papers that he'd throw in the garbage later.

“I'm done.” Seth said, moving over to sit down.

Turning around, Harry sat down in his chair and pulled his feet up underneath him. “So what's up?”

“Jake's really miserable right now.” Seth said, getting right to the point.

“I'd think he was, but he isn't the only one and quite frankly he has only himself to blame for that. If you've come here to ask me to just take him back you've wasted your time.”

“No, that isn't what I mean. I'm getting ahead of myself. Look a lot of the older people on the Reservation don't like the vampires.”

“What does that have to do with Jacob?” Harry asked.

“We grew up hearing about how _wrong_  they were and just idiotic stuff about how they'll turn on you without giving it any thought.”

“So? Jacob is old enough to know that just because someone says something doesn't mean it's right. Besides you just said yourself you've heard that as well and you don't seem to act like he is.”

“He is, but pair what we grew up hearing with the fact that a girl he was interested in picked a vampire over him...” Seth trailed off.

“Look I know Jacob is your leader and your friend, but I can't just forgive him for what he said.” Harry said standing up. “And if that was all you came here for I'd appreciate it if you left now because I don't need Jacob's friends here trying to talk me into forgiving him.”

“Because you would?” Seth pushed lightly.

“ _Seth_.” Harry said sharply. “Look please leave. What's going on between Jacob and I is just that. Between  _us_ and we'll work it our or we won't work it out, but when that happens it will happen only with the two of us. If you and his other friends are going to push it it's just going to cause us to fight and argue and I'm sure none of you want that.”

With slumped shoulders, Seth left without another word looking upset.

Sighing, Harry dropped his head to his chest, feeling all the misery he had been feeling earlier return and burrow its way back into his heart.

Sniffling a little, Harry swiped at his stinging eyes, forcing the tears back. He  _wouldn't_  cry. He couldn't afford to because he knew that if he did he'd end up calling Jacob and forgiving him.

Looking at the calendar on the wall, Harry decided a trip to see Hermione and Ron was in order for the weekend. Maybe they could get his mind off of everything going on with Jacob right now.

Looking at the clock and seeing that it was only 2:00 PM which made it 7:00 PM at Hermione and Ron's flat in London, Harry reached for the phone to call them. Punching in the numbers the phone rang twice before it was answered.

“Home of the most beautiful soon to be bride and her lucky fiance. This is the fiance how can I help you?”

Hearing Hermione laughing in the background, Harry said, “Hello fiance this is the best man calling.”

“Harry hey mate, good to hear from you.” Ron said, almost shouting before he remembered he didn't need to shout and quieted down a little.

“You're getting better at answering and talking on the phone, Ron. Almost no shouting. Hermione  _is_  able to teach you.” Harry teased.

“Yeah well when you get the kind of rewards that I do it's worth learning.” Ron answered with a wicked chuckle.

Laughing, Harry said, “I didn't need to know that, but thanks for sharing. Listen I'm calling because I wanted to see if you and Mione were free this weekend maybe Saturday. Was gonna see if it was alright to pop in and visit.”

“Yeah of course, mate. If you drop in around eleven we could go and get fitted for our tuxedos for the wedding. Hermione, Ginny and a few of her girls are going to look at wedding dresses for about an hour or two. So it would be a good time to get the tuxes done...and I won't be the man stuck sitting in the parking lot while my girl is in trying on dresses. Saw a poor man that was stuck doing that when Mione and I drove around looking for the local dress shops.” Ron said, and Harry could  _hear_  the pleading in his voice.

“That sounds like a plan. Listen I better go I've got some pictures to develop and I want to look online for some local places that might be interested in them.”

“Alright. I'll let Mione know the plan...even though I'm sure she heard and I'll see you on Saturday.”

“Thanks, Ron. Give Mione a hug for me and I'll see you both on Saturday.” Harry said before they hung up with one another.

Picking up his camera, Harry felt a little better, but he still felt as if his other half was missing.

And it was. His other half was sitting on his bed at his own home with his head in his hands, feeling absolutely miserable. Wishing he could go to his mate.

******END CHAPTER******


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2010 and 2011. The only edits done were to the formatting for it to be easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

  **-** **Chapter Fourteen-**

Saturday came around with still no appearance from Jacob and Harry began to fear that Jacob decided that their relationship wasn't worth it. What was worse, was that he began to feel his magic shocking him because they had been apart for too long. Much longer and his magic was going to start rebelling in acts of accidental magic almost like when he was a child.

As he was getting ready to floo to Ron and Hermione's flat, Harry kept glancing out the window looking for Jacob, but as much as he wanted Jacob back he wasn't the one that had done wrong. He wasn't the one that needed to make the first move.

Tossing the dark foo powder into the fire, used for long distance floo travel, Harry called out, “Weasley Den.” The name that Ron and Hermione had chosen since they decided that they would most likely still be living there after they were married. There had been no need to choose a different name so they didn't have to pay a large sum to change the name at a later date.

Stepping through the fire, Harry stumbled on his exit and nearly cursed when he crashed into Ginny whom had been standing next to the fireplace.

“Sorry, Gin. You okay?” Harry asked as he helped her steady herself.

“Fine thanks. Didn't realize you  _still_  can't exit the floo smoothly.” She teased, bumping their shoulders together.

“Gin, for as long as I live I'm not going to be able to land smoothly after floo travel.”

“So where's this man of yours? I thought he'd be coming with you.” She asked looking towards the fire.

“No, um no. We're having a little trouble right now. I guess we're taking a break from one another.” Harry said, sadly.

Tutting, Ginny said, “Oh you poor dear.” Hugging him, Ginny held on, even when Harry tensed and tried to pull away.

“Well I'm sure everything will work out. Lots of couples take breaks before they work it out.” Harry said pulling away from her, stepping towards the kitchen where he could hear Hermione and Ron talking.

“If it doesn't I'm sure you could find someone else that will make you just as happy, if not happier than he did.” Ginny said, batting her eyelashes at him.

Giving a strained smile, Harry pushed through the swinging doors into the kitchen and stopped short at the sight of Hermione and Ron making out against the pantry door. Chuckling, Harry cleared his throat to get their attention.

Breaking apart, Hermione blushed bright red and Ron brushed invisible lint off of his shoulders for a few seconds before he looked up with a slight blush on his cheeks as well.

“You're a little early...” Ron said, before trailing off when he looked at the clock and saw the time.

“Nope. Right on time, actually.” Harry said with a grin.

“Er right. Um Mione Harry and I will take care of dinner tonight so you and Ginny can take all the time you need at the shops.” Ron said, changing the subject.

Laughing, Hermione said, “Alright Ron. We shouldn't be too long today. We still have a few months to find my dress so we probably won't spend more than three or four hours out today.”

Cringing, Ron said, “Of course. Not too long at all. Well Harry and I will be getting fitted for our tuxes and then we'll be back here if you need to call or anything.”

Grabbing her purse from off of the counter, Hermione slipped the strap over her shoulder and moved towards the door, motioning for Ginny to follow her, stopping to give Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek on her way out.

“By Mione. Don't make all the other future brides jealous by looking too beautiful.” Harry called after her.

“Oh you sweet talker. If you weren't gay all of the girls would be fighting over you.” She called back while Ginny frowned.

“They  _still_  fight over me even though they know.” Harry complained, causing Hermione to laugh as Ginny and she walked out of the door.

“Oi sweet talking my future bride is a no-no.” Ron said, as mock punched Harry on the shoulder.

Giving a fake complaint as he grabbed his shoulder, Harry said, “I'll remember that for next time. So where are we going for the tux fitting?”

“There's a store about ten minutes from here that sells and rents tuxedos as well as the fittings for them. I was going to go to Madam Malkin's, but all of the tuxedos she has are...well from a different time zone and not exactly what I want to wear at my wedding. Especially since I'll be meeting a lot of people from Mione's side of the family for the first time.”

“If the tuxes were anything like the clothing I've seen witches and wizards wear when they go to a muggle area you've made a great choice.”

“Yeah Mione and I thought so too.” Ron said while running his fingers through his hair. “Well lets get going so we can get back here.”

Nodding, Harry double checked that he had his wallet and wand with him then followed Ron out of the flat.

* * *

They got back to the flat about two and a half hours later, and Harry was a little grumpy because the attendant at the store had groped him quite a few times. Who ever had hired that woman had made the wrong choice  _especially_  since she kept 'slipping' even after he said  _he_  was the one getting married.

Chuckling, Ron tossed his coat onto the hook beside the door and said, “I think she's still there because she's the owners daughter or something.”

“I think I have  _bruises_.” Harry muttered darkly.

Snickering, Ron went into the kitchen followed by Harry.

“So what do you plan on making for dinner then?” Harry asked, dropping into one of the seats.

“I was actually planning on ordering something from the Italian restaurant down the road. They deliver  _and_  it's actually edible.”

“Still can't pick up cooking too good, huh?”

“No. Not at all. Last time I tried to make Mione a surprise breakfast the kitchen caught on fire. The only surprise she got was that we had to get a visit from the fire department.” Ron said with a slight blush.

Laughing, Harry said, “How did your mum take the fact that you can't cook? I know she was always trying to teach you in our sixth year when you were home over the breaks.”

“She's heartbroken. I'm the only one of her children that can't cook. Six out of seven isn't bad at all though.”

Laughing, Harry said, “That  _is_  a good statistic. Wonder how quickly she'll be pushing you and Mione for grandchildren.”

“Ugh. Mom's already been hinting at being ready to knit up some booties for our future kids.” Ron said with a shrug. “But we'll have kids when we're ready and not a moment sooner. Why don't you grab a few beers for us and go flip on the telly. Mione and I started recording a new show that started last night that looks pretty good. I'll call for the food and then we can flip something on until the girls get back.”

Nodding, Harry opened the fridge and grabbed a few drinks while Ron picked up the phone and dialed in a number.

Once he was done, Ron exited the kitchen and joined Harry in the living room, grabbing his beer off of the table.

They had been sitting there talking and watching a show for about a half hour when the doorbell went off and the dinner that Ron ordered got their. He had ordered it at the right time because five minutes later, Ginny and Hermione walked in whispering and giggling to one another.

“How did it go, love?” Ron asked as he moved over to greet his future bride with a kiss.

“Perfectly. And before you ask I'm not going to tell you any more than that.”

“I wouldn't ask anymore than I already did. Wouldn't want to spoil anything.” Ron said, putting a fake offended look on his face. “Now come on. I ordered dinner and I know that you two must be hungry from all the shopping that you did today.”

“Starving.” Hermione answered. “As you well know I was too nervous to eat very much today.”

Taking off their shoes and coats, Hermione and Ginny moved to the couch nearest the table where Ron and Harry had set out the food and the dishes they needed to eat.

“So Ginny told me that things aren't going too well with your man.” Hermione said, after scooping some pasta onto a plate.

“Just a little tiff. Nothing we won't work out.”

“Are you sure of that? You didn't seem too sure earlier.” Ginny said.

“I'm sure.” Harry said a little forcefully. “Jacob is my other half. A little tiff like this won't break us.” He added, even though he felt like he was lying since he didn't know if they would work it out.

Making a face, Ginny didn't answer while Hermione said, “I'm sure you will. You said he's your magical match so I think it's impossible that you won't. There have been no cases that I've read about where a fight has broken a couple up...death didn't even keep true magical matches apart.”

* * *

Harry stayed for almost four hours just catching up with his friends before he finally headed for the fireplace to floo home.

“I'm sorry about Ginny, Harry. She's still not really over her little crush from when you saved her life. I set her up on a date with a friend from primary school when I was younger. Hopefully he'll be able to make her realize that it  _is_  just a crush she has on you.” Hermione said, as she gave him a hug.

“I hope she does. I'm starting to get worried about her. She doesn't really date and she always latches onto me when I come around. I was hoping that once I graduated and moved she might realize, but it doesn't seem to be working.”

“It might be because of her studies. She doesn't focus on men just her studies. Maybe she just hasn't really  _noticed_  any guys.” Ron said with a sort of knowing look on his face.

“What do you know?” Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

“What do you mean?”

“Don't give me that. I know your facial expressions and yours says you're hiding something.” Hermione said.

“Alright I'll see you both later.” Harry said, wanting to escape before the fireworks started.

Both giving a distracted goodbye, Hermione and Ron kept their eyes locked, trying to break the other down.

Tossing a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace, Harry called out his destination and disappeared into the flames towards his house.

Stretching his arms above his head, Harry stared at the door when he heard a scratching at it. Moving over to the door he pulled it open.

There stood Jacob, in his wolf form with his tail between his legs and a sort of pathetic looking bouquet of flowers held in his mouth.

Frowning slightly, Harry moved over to the couch and sat down without saying a word to the wolf who followed behind him slowly.

As he approached, Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight. “Just because you look cute like that doesn't mean that I'm going to forgive you for what you said to those people or how you've treated them..”

 Shifting to his human form after gently setting the flowers on Harry's lap, Jacob sat down as close to Harry as he thought he could without scaring his mate away.

 “You look horrible, Jake.” Harry said and it was true. Jacob looked haggard. There were dark circles under his eyes showing that he hadn't slept in a long time, his face was covered in hair from not shaving and he even looked as if he hadn't ate or changed or  _showered_  since that day he had insulted the Cullen's and made Harry run from him.

 “I'm sorry.” Jacob rasped out.

 “It isn't me you need to apologize to.”

 “Yes I do. I've apologized to Bella and Edward  _and_  all of the other Cullen's as well _,_  but it's you I need to apologize to most. I let my jealousy of Edward taking away my best friend-which I know he didn't do now- and took it out on them by saying rude, vile and disgusting things to them and about them. I know that just because they're vampires that they aren't how we've insulted them. They're good people trying to live even though they have an eternity to live now.”

 Staring at him, Harry inched closer, craving to touch his mate.

 “But I owe you an apology because I scared you. Made you think I was like that monster that took  _your_  family from you. I shouldn't have done that. I was acting like an arse, as you called me, and I never want to do that to you again. I didn't come around for a while because I've been getting to know the Cullen's. Getting over my anger at something they didn't do and for becoming something that they didn't have any control over. They're good people just living with what life dealt them. I wanted to fix that part of me and make it something you'd be proud to talk about.”

 “I  _am_  proud to talk about you Jake, just...you can't let what someone is effect what you think about them. I love you, Jake. I don't want to have to lose you because of an irrational anger at good people.”

 “I won't ever let myself get like that again. I love you too much to ever scare you away like that again.”

 Nodding, Harry leaned over and pressed his lips against Jacob's cheek. Curling up against, Jacob's side, Harry ignored everything and allowed his mate to wrap his arms around him. It was a feeling that Harry feared he would never feel again after that horrible day.

 Closing his eyes, Harry drifted off to sleep in the first restful sleep in days.

 He didn't feel when Jacob lifted him up and carried him from the living room and into his bedroom or when he settled him into his bed and crawled in next to him, curling up around him, protecting him; together once again.

******END CHAPTER******


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2010 and 2011. The only edits done were to the formatting for it to be easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

  **-** **Chapter Fifteen-**

Harry woke up warm and comfortable the next morning. Why? Because Jacob was curled up against him.

Rolling over, Harry gently nudged Jacob onto his back then crawled up onto Jacob's chest and nuzzled into his neck, pressing kisses onto the heated skin.

Moaning, Jacob brought his arms up and wrapped them around Harry's waist before he turned his head and pressed his lips to Harry's.

“Good morning beautiful.” Jacob whispered huskily with slightly unfocused eyes since he was just waking up.

“How did you sleep?” Harry asked, noticing the dark rings under Jacob's eyes had faded from the sleep restful sleep they had just woken from.

“Very well. The best sleep I've gotten in quite a few days...although that was all my fault.”

Placing his hand over Jacob's mouth, Harry said, “Enough of that. We've gone passed that part and we can forget it...just don't let it happen again.”

“It won't.” Jacob promised.

“Good.” Harry said before he returned to pressing kisses against Jacob's skin.

Growling, Jacob rolled them over and pinned Harry to the bed slamming their lips together in a brutal kiss that left their lips swollen when they pulled apart.

Reaching down, Harry slid his hands up and underneath the shirt that Jacob was wearing and ran his fingers over the heated skin as they lazily exchanged kisses.

Pulling away to catch their breath, Harry gave a naughty grin and yanked the shirt up and off which caused Jacob to react by reaching down and ripping Harry's shirt in half, leaving it lying on the bed on his shoulders.

Wrapping his legs around Jacob's waist, Harry flipped them over and straddled Jacob with a lazy grin.

“Have you ever done this before?” Harry asked, as he gently rocked against his mate causing their erections to strain against their trousers almost painfully.

Looking almost embarrassed, Jacob said, “No. I was always waiting for my mate to do anything. I never felt the need to when I was with anyone else.”

“Don't be embarrassed about that. I wish I had known about having a mate before I had sex for the first time because I wouldn't have. Even though it was during the war, and I didn't want to die a virgin, I would have held back if I knew that I had another half waiting for me.”

“I don't blame you. I wouldn't have wanted to either. And you didn't know.” Jacob said while reaching down to unbutton their pants and push Harry's down as far as he could. “Now show me what everyone is crazy about.”

Kicking off his own pants and boxers, Harry kissed his way down Jacob's body until he reached the top of his pants and slowly removed them, which caused Jacob to growl in annoyance.

Moving quicker after that, Harry tossed the pants aside-noting with interest that Jacob wore no boxers underneath them.

Nuzzling against Jacob's thigh, Harry pressed a kiss there before he grasped Jacob's erection in his hand and brought his lips to the tip while looking up towards Jacob.

Whimpering, Jacob dug his fingers into the bedspread and arched his hips up towards Harry's lips that were working on him, edging him quickly towards his release.

Grinning, Harry gave the shaft a few licks from root to tip before he crawled back up Jacob's body and reached towards the bedside table. Grabbing at the drawer handle, Harry gave a few sharp tugs as the drawer stayed closed. When if finally opened after a sharp tug, the lamp that sat on top fell to the floor with a crash, but both men ignored it.

Snatching the small tube of lubricant from the drawer, Harry left it open and dropped the tube onto Jacob's chest as he reached over the edge of the bed trying to find his discarded pants.

Growling in displeasure when Harry moved off of him, Jacob reached out to grab him as Harry gave a shout of triumph as he managed to snag his pants and pull his wand out of the back pocket.

Crawling back onto Jacob, Harry used the wand to cast both cleaning and stretching charms on his backside before he carelessly dropped the wand back to the floor and picked up the tube from Jacob's chest.

Popping the cap open, Harry squeezed some of the cool gel onto his palm then reached down and gave Jacob a few strokes, spreading the gel around. Once he was happy that it was enough so he wouldn't be hurt, Harry levered himself up over Jacob and held him steady as he slowly lowered himself onto Jacob.

Snarling as the tight passage closed around him, Jacob clenched his hands around Harry's waist and slowly encouraged him to slink lower and lower on him.

Letting his head fall backwards, Harry moaned and slowly started rocking his hips-alternating between lifting himself up and down and rotating in small circles.

“Jake.” Harry moaned as his mate thrust his hips upwards, gently bouncing Harry.

Leaning down, Harry nuzzled into Jacob's neck and moaned as the sweat ran down his arms, neck, and chest and dripped down to pool with Jacob's.

Reaching down in between their bodies, Harry went to wrap his fingers around his own erection only to meet Jacob's own hand reaching for it.

Whimpering when Jacob wrapped his hand around him, Harry gave a few thrusts into the tight grip.

Biting at Jacob's neck, Harry let out a wolfish growl as he came, covering Jacob's hand and their stomachs in his release.

Dropping down against Jacob, Harry panted trying to catch his breath as Jacob gave a few more shallow thrusts before he came himself, releasing inside of Harry.

Giving a moan of disappointment when Jacob's member softened and slipped out of him, Harry wiggled as he felt Jacob's release start to trickle out of his body.

“As much as I don't want to move I think we should go and shower.” Jacob said, sounding half asleep.

Shaking his head to say no, Harry reached over the edge of the bed and snagged his wand so he could cast a few cleaning charms on the two of them.

“There that should suffice until we wake up again.” Harry mumbled as he snagged the comforter and pulled it up to cover the two of them before he drifted off to sleep still curled up on Jacob's chest.

Smiling, Jacob laid there, watching Harry sleep on his chest and ran his fingers through his imprint's hair.

“I won't mess up again. Can't lose you now.” Jacob muttered as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist before, he too, fell asleep.

******END CHAPTER******


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2010 and 2011. The only edits done were to the formatting for it to be easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

  **-Chapter Sixteen-**

  
 The two woke again about an hour later with soft, sappy smiles on their faces.

"Hey.” Jake said with a tender smile as he reached out to stroke Harry's cheek.

“Hey back.” Harry said leaning up to share a kiss with Jacob.

Pulling back, Jacob blushed when his stomach let out a demanding roar for food.

Chuckling, Harry stood up and started to reach for his clothes on the floor when he remembered that he had worn them the previous day when he visited Hermione and Ron. Moving to his dresser he pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and pants and pulled them on.

“There are probably going to be a little ill fitting, but they should work until you can head home and grab some new clothes of your own.” Harry said as he used his wand to re-size the clothes to fit Jacob's body.

“Maybe I should bring some of my own clothes over to store in your drawers then.” Jacob said with a look that Harry knew meant more than just for when he spent the night. It meant they were more committed to one another.

“I would  _love_  for you to move your own clothes here because I love you and plan on this being a forever thing.” Harry said honestly.

“Good because so do I.” Jacob said as his stomach rudely interrupted them again.

Laughing as Jacob blushed again, Harry reached out and gave Jacob's stomach a pat then said, “I guess I should take you to the kitchen and feed you then. Don't want to mistreat you by not soothing the raving beast that is your stomach.”

“Well...if you insist, but only if you agree to shower with me after.”

With a fake pout on his face, Harry said, “Alright, but you've pressured me into it.” Walking out of the room, Harry asked, “What do you want to eat? I can whip anything up.”

“Well I could eat anything really. So make whatever you want I won't be picky.”

“So if I say peanut butter and anchovies sandwiches you wouldn't protest?” Harry asked seriously.

Making a face, Jacob said, “Okay maybe I would have to protest that. I thought only pregnant women ate things like that....wait you aren't pregnant are you?”

“No worries. I can't get pregnant.” Harry reassured him.

“I wouldn't have been disappointed if you could have.” Jacob said.

Smiling, Harry said nothing as he gently pushed Jacob towards the table to sit down.

“I guess I'll make up some eggs, pancakes and bacon. What kind of eggs do you like?”

“I like omelets the best.”

“Me too. With cheese, tomatoes, peppers, onions, and ham inside it?” Harry asked.

“Never had one loaded with all of that, but whenever it's separate I like it so I shouldn't have a problem with all of it.” Jacob said after thinking for a few seconds.

Nodding, Harry pulled the ingredients out of the fridge then sat down next to Jacob and used his magic to do the dicing, chopping, flipping, and cooking that was needed.

Leaning over, Harry put his head on Jacob's shoulder and while their breakfast cooked up they just talked. Sharing anything and everything they wanted to from their childhood to their hopes for the future they had coming together.

“So you realize you're going to have to finally meet with my friends and everyone now right?” Harry asked as he floated the plates of food over to the table and set them both in front of them since Jacob refused to let him off of his lap.

“Yeah. I can't wait to. Especially since they might be like my father and break out pictures from when you were younger.”

“You wouldn't like the pictures of me younger. I was a scrawny little thing. Nothing worth looking at twice.”

“Hey.” Jacob said sternly, lifting Harry's face up so he was looking into his eyes, “You are  _not_  'nothing worth looking at twice'. I don't want to hear you putting yourself down like that again. Understand?”

Nodding mutely, Harry turned to his plate and began slowly eating his food while Jacob practically inhaled his own.

When he was about half way done, the phone started ringing which caused him to wriggle out of Jacob's hold and dash over to the phone before he missed the call.

Grabbing the phone, Harry placed it to his ear and said, “Hello.”

“Oh Harry it's horrible!” Hermione nearly shouted when she heard him, panic and tears easily heard in her voice.

“What? What is it? Who's hurt?” Harry asked. Panicked.

“Nobody...except maybe that wedding planner once I get my hands on her!”

“What happened?” Harry asked, relaxing slightly. A wedding disaster was easy to fix opposed to a hurt or injured family member.

“That  _stupid_  wedding planner was too busy flirting with  _my_ fiance that she got the date for the wedding wrong! She's been making plans for a wedding to happen this Christmas eve instead of next!” Hermione practically wailed.

“Can't you just cancel her contract and any of the deals she made and reschedule with the places you've got planned for the reception?” Harry asked.

“No because it's too late. Apparently she sweet talked the owner into getting us into the hall  _this_  Christmas eve. It wasn't even supposed to be open.”

“Mione cancel it, fire her and I'll take care of everything. Don't worry. Just get notices out for this Christmas eve, if that's what you and Ron want and leave the rest to me.”

“But it isn't possible to get everything we need in only a week and a half.” Hermione said.

“Trust me, Mione. I'm Harry Potter. I can do  _anything_...according to many people.” He joked.

Laughing, Hermione said, “Alright. Alright I'll let you try. Besides you can't do any worse than she did.”

“Just focus on planning on your upcoming wedding and I'll deal with everything else...except for the wedding planner. You can deal with her.” Harry said.

“Thanks.” Hermione said dryly.

“No problem.” Harry teased. “Now go and go and do what you need to and I'll tell you where you need to be once I get it all figured out then we can decide on a time I need to complete it by on the day.”

“Okay.” Hermione said, sounding calmer. “Thank you, Harry. I really appreciate this.”

“I know.” Harry said with a smile. “Bye, Mione. I'll talk to you again soon.”

Hanging up with Hermione, Harry made his way back to the kitchen and saw Jacob sitting there with an amused look on his face.

“So not only is my mate a wizard, a hero, a photographer, and a beautiful wolf Animagus he's now a wedding planner...I'm so lucky.”

Snorting, Harry said, “Keep it up and you'll be sleeping on the couch.”

“But we've just made up. You can't banish me to the couch already.” Jacob said with a fake whine.

“Oh yes I can...do you wanna see if you'll be the only man in the world to be sent to the couch after just making up?” Harry asked.

Apparently thinking about it for a few seconds, Jacob finally said, “No that's okay. I think I'll stop while I'm ahead.”

Smirking, Harry gave him a pat on the head and said, “Good boy.” Dropping down into his own chair, Harry ran his fingers through his hair and added, “I think I spoke too soon. I don't know anything about planning weddings. Hell I've only gone to  _one_  wedding my whole life.”

“Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out. What about here? Our lake could be made into something for a wedding with your little wand.” Jacob suggested.

“It would be, but Hermione's family is all made up of muggles. As far as I know it would be impossible to get them all here since most muggles have adverse reactions to portkeys and apparating.”

“I've never had problems when you've jumped us around.” Jacob said, referring to apparating.

“True, but you're not really a muggle. You're able to shift into a wolf at will so you have  _some_  type of magic to be able to do that.” Harry said. “Anyway, I'll figure it out. Is your stomach sated for the time being?”

“Yep.” Jacob said, patting his stomach.

“Alright then get up. We're going to do some decorating around here since the house isn't ready for the holiday.” Harry said. “And while we do that I'm going to do some brainstorming and throw some ideas at you.”

Smiling, Jacob followed Harry towards the crawl space where all of the decorations were stored.

******END CHAPTER******


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2010 and 2011. The only edits done were to the formatting for it to be easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

  **-Chapter Seventeen-**

Two days later, Harry found himself regretting his decision to offer to take care of the wedding plans. Not because he didn't want to, but because he knew nothing about preparing a wedding or a wedding party.

Plus when he thought of it, it was rather stupid to have Hermione cancel plans that were already made to make their own plans for the same day. But what was done was done and he wasn't going to let Ron and Hermione down by failing to get something great set up...if only he knew  _what_  he could do.

Scrolling through page after page of places on the internet, Harry began to feel his good mood dropping lower and lower as the places were either booked or not open on the day he needed.

“You're a wizard can't you misplace another groups reservation?” Jacob asked.

“Yes, but that wouldn't be fair to them...not to mention Hermione would kill me if she found out I did that to them. I think I need some professional help.”

“Doesn't that defeat the purpose of your friends firing their professional.”

“They aren't really in that line of business, but they're sure professionals since they've had so many weddings.” Harry said looking at the clock.

“Oh.” Jacob said with a nod of his head. “Well are you gonna be okay doing that while I go to the meeting at the reservation?”

“Yeah that's fine. You go ahead and I'll head out. When I get back I'll throw dinner on. How does homemade pizza sound?”

“Sounds delicious. What are you putting on top of it?”

“I was thinking of sausage and peppers since you loved that the last time and a ham and pineapple. That sound okay?”

“Sounds really good. Hey I know you should open up a pizza parlor. You'd make loads of money from it.”

“I'm not business owner material. Plus I like cooking at home, but I wouldn't everyday of the week for tons of people. In all actuality that would probably kill my love for cooking.” Harry said honestly.

Looking almost panicked, Jacob said, “Well we can't have that happening now can we?”

Snorting, Harry said, “No we can't.” Leaning over, Harry pecked Jacob on the lips then said, “Get out of here and get to your meeting. I  _should_  be back before you get back, hopefully, but if not don't freak out just call me and I'll let you know what's going on.”

Blushing, Jacob said, “That only happened once, Harry,  _once._ ”

“That means it's likely to happen again, love.” Harry teased as he ushered his bigger mate out of the house.

Spinning around with a playful growl, Jacob grabbed a hold of Harry and yanked him to him, stealing a few kisses before he pulled away and climbed into his car to drive over to the meeting instead of shifting. It was snowing again outside and he didn't feel like having to pull clumps of snow out of his fur later.

Watching him go, Harry smiled as he felt nothing but content at that second before he remembered his situation. Reaching into his pocket, Harry punched in a familiar number and held the phone up to his ear.

When the phone call was answered on the other side, Harry's ears were assaulted by a squeal of excitement and happiness.

“I've been  _waiting_  for you to call.” Alice Cullen said before she gave another squeal.

“Happy are you?” Harry asked with a chuckle.

“Yes! It's so much fun planning weddings...and this one is going to be just  _perfect_.”

“Well that's a relief to know...so what do we do that makes it perfect?” Harry asked.

Giggling, Alice said, “You'll see, but first we need to take a trip somewhere. Don't go anywhere. Rosalie, Esme and I will be there shortly so we can go.”

“O...” Harry started to say before Alice hanging up cut him off. “Okay I'll see you soon.” Harry said, hanging up with a glare at the phone. Overexcited vampires were going to be the death of him.

It only took the three of them about a half hour to get there and they all looked excited and beautiful.

“So what's the plan?” Harry asked after taking a second to greet each woman with a kiss on the back of their hand.

“Well Rosalie and I were going to look for the decor supplies and Esme was going to help you look for a place. Although you both are going to agree quite quickly once you see it.”

“That's also good to know. So where is it?” After a few seconds of silence, Harry added, “Alice, where is this place?”

“You'll find out soon enough.”

“You mean you aren't going to tell us where it is?” Harry asked, sounding almost shocked.

“Of course not, silly. That would ruin the surprise.”

“But...but how are we supposed to know where to look then?”

“I'll give you a little hint you need to go to your bank...but that's all I'm telling you. Now we need to get going so that we can get to all the stores before they close.”

“Okay, hold on one second though.” Harry said reaching into his wand and pulling it out. “I don't know if it's sunny or raining, like almost everyday, but I figure you girls wouldn't want to sparkle in front of everyone.”

“You can do that?” Rosalie asked, sounding slightly interested.

“Yeah. It's only temporary, but it lasts for about six hours and that should be more than long enough for us to get what we need to done.”

“More than enough. It helps with me being a seer and all.” Alice said with a grin.

Smiling, Harry cast the sun repelling charm on the three women then said, “Alright we're going to have to take the floo to get there. I'll go first and then you three come after me.”

Going over to his fireplace, Harry grabbed a pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace and called out, “Leaky Cauldron.”

Coming out into the Leaky Cauldron with a stumble, Harry stepped aside so that when the others came through they wouldn't crash into him.

As they came through, gracefully, most people in the area looked over and kept their eyes on the women.

“Wow this is the first time they've eyed up my companions rather than me.” Harry joked as Alice placed her arm through his and started to drag him towards the door with Esme and Rosalie following.

“Hold on that leads to muggle London.” Harry said halting her. “Are you and Rosalie going to do your shopping there?”

“Yeah. You and Esme go and have fun and Rosalie and I will meet you back here later. We'll leave a message on Esme's cell phone when we're done.” Alice said, letting go of his arm.

Nodding, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled his wallet out then reached in for one of his muggle credit cards. “Here use this for whatever you're going to buy. Limit on it is nine thousand dollars and there's nothing on it. So use it for anything you see. Heck treat yourself to something. Consider it a thank you for helping me.”

Sharing a smile with Rosalie, Alice said, “You're so sweet, but a word of advice. You should never give a credit card to a woman and tell her to treat herself without specifying what that treat should be.”

Laughing, Harry said, “I'll keep that in mind. Now go on and have some fun.” Turning to Esme he added, “Ready to go and find this elusive place?”

“Of course.” Esme said with giving a smile to the girls. “Behave and don't spend too much money.” She said to them.

“We won't, Esme. No worries.” Alice promised.

As they left the building, Harry led Esme over to the wall and tapped the brick to enter Diagon Alley.

Silently watching as it revealed the Alley, Esme couldn't help but be impressed that a whole world was able to hide themselves away without anyone being any wiser.

“The bank is this way.”

“Do you have any ideas what you might be looking for?”

“Well considering that we're supposed to be looking for a place to hold the wedding I'm going to assume that I need to look at any properties that I inherited from my family. The bank has a list of all the properties I own and which ones are in good condition.”

Nodding, Esme noticed people pointing and whispering to one another as they pointed at Harry.

Walking up the steps to the bank. Harry held the door open for Esme to walk in then followed her in, scowling when he heard a camera going off in the background. His face was going to be in the paper again tomorrow.

Moving up to the desk, Harry waited for the Goblin there to acknowledge him before he spoke up.

“I'd like to visit with the manager to the Potter family vaults.” Harry said.

“Follow the hallway behind me and it's the last door on the left.  _Don't_  go in any of the other doors.” The Goblin warned before he turned back to his work, ignoring the two in front of him.

Leading Esme down the hall, Harry stopped at the door he was told and knocked, waiting to be acknowledged before opening it and going in.

“What do you want today?” The goblin asked, without looking up to see whom he would be helping.

“I need to see a list of my properties that are in the best condition.”

“Which family?”

“Potter.”

“Here. Keep it. We have all the original copies locked up these you can have. Do you need me to hold your hand while you go through it?” The goblin asked with a sneer.

“No. That is all for today. Are the deeds with the originals if I have need of them?”

“Yes. You'll have to come back here if you want them.”

“Of course. Thank you.” Harry said before he turned on his heel and led Esme back out of the bank.

“They were rather rude.” Esme said, displeasure clear in her voice.

“They're always like that. It's just something we learn to ignore.” Harry said with a shrug. “So since Rosalie and Alice are busy how about we go back to the Leaky Cauldron and look through this file and see which properties we can go and look at.”

“That sounds like a good plan. It doesn't seem like there are many properties we'll have to look through.” Esme said, motioning to the thin folder.

“I've been told that the Potter's never really liked to have too many houses. What need did they have of so many houses when you can only live in one at a time.” Harry said.

Smiling, Esme followed him into the Leaky Cauldron and over to a table that they claimed as their own.

Sitting down after holding Esme's chair for her to sit down, Harry opened the folder and pulled about six pieces of paper out. Setting them out, they looked over the details and locations, hoping to find one that was good.

******END CHAPTER******


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2010 and 2011. The only edits done were to the formatting for it to be easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

  **-Chapter Eighteen-**

They ended up agreeing on one property located in Durham which was about a five hour trip from London in a car.

“Should we make a trip up there? It's a simple trip through the floo since the papers say that the floo is still active in the house since for a few years it was rented out.” Harry said, looking up from the papers.

“I think that we should. Why don't I step outside and give Rosalie and Alice a call and just let them know first.”

“Of course.” Harry said with a smile. “I'll wait here while you go ahead and do that.”

With a nod, Esme made her way to the door leading into muggle London while pulling out her phone.

Picking up the paper, Harry reread the information that the paper listed.

The house belonged to his great grandmother, Miriam Jacobs whom had been gifted it by her fiance at the time Joseph Potter the second two years before their wedding. Most likely as a gift to show he could provide for her.

After their wedding, Miriam Potter lived in the house for the following year as displeasure for being 'forced' to marry a man she did not know and did not care to know by her parents. However Joseph used the time to woo his wife and in time they fell in love and used the house as their marital house where they had their children and raised them.

The house was passed down to their only son Charlus whom, also, passed it on to  _his_  only son James.

James, since he didn't have the chance to use it because of certain circumstances, which Harry figured meant Voldemort, had it rented out by a local real estate agency that put any rent collected into the Potter vaults which had continued to happen even after the deaths of James and Lily whenever the house was rented out.

It was currently unoccupied because the family had moved due to their youngest children-twins- getting into Salem Institute of Magic in America which was where they had been born.

Setting the papers down, Harry looked up when Esme returned to the table.

“Ready to go?” Harry asked with a smile.

“Of course. Alice and Rosalie said that they would be done in about an hour. That should give us enough time to look at the house before we need to meet them.”

Nodding, Harry stood up and led Esme towards the floo room so that they could travel to the house and get a look at it.

Grabbing a pinch of the powder, Harry tossed it into the fireplace and called out, “Potter house Durham, England.”

Stepping into the fire, Harry almost instantly stumbled out the other side and moved so that Esme could get out without tripping on him.

The room they came out in was an empty room, most likely the living room. The walls were painted a light champagne pink color and the frames around the windows were painted white. There were two windows that looked out into the front yard where there was a little stone path leading to the driveway from the house and it was lined with different bushes with flowers blooming on them.

Moving towards the hall, which was straight across from the door leading to the front yard, Harry made his way down it. There were four closed doors.

Opening the first door, they saw another empty room painted a light blue color. There was one window straight across from the door that looked towards the forest that pretty much surrounded the house. There was also a door to the left which was obviously a closet.

Stepping back out, Harry opened the door that was directly across from the blue room and found a moderately sized bathroom with tiled walls. Stepping back out into the hall he moved down to the last two doors.

Opening the one on the right while Esme opened the one on the left, Harry walked into a rose colored room. It must have belonged to the other child because next to the large window was a mirror which had stickers of princesses and dragons and castles on it.

Stepping into the final room, a white walled room, Harry joined Esme at the windows looking out into the backyard and felt his jaw fall open. It was breathtaking. The backyard had a stone fence cutting the backyard in two, but you could easily see over it. The first part closest to the house was a normal backyard, but the second half was what caught Harry's eyes.

Behind the fence there was a large expanse of the yard with a pond sitting farther back on it. There was a large white gazebo right at the edge of the pond with a stone support in the front and it was surrounded by flowers, reeds, and many weeping willow trees behind it.

It was, to say, stunning. Harry was entranced as soon as he saw it.

“It's absolutely perfect.” Harry said.

“It's gorgeous.” Esme agreed.

“Should we go and get a closer look?” Harry asked.

“Oh yes.” Esme said, excited to look closer at the beauty that laid behind the house.

Walking up the hall, Harry turned into the kitchen, which he noticed had an island that separated the cooking area from the dining area, but other than that he ignored the rest of it and made his way towards the door that led into the backyard.

Stepping out the door, Harry made his way to the wrought iron gate and swung it open before he allowed Esme to go through first.

“Wow it's even better up close.” Harry said looking around at the surroundings and walking over to the gazebo. Running his hands over the wood.

“It really is.” Esme agreed with a smile at the awe Harry was showing.

“If I wasn't gay and Alice wasn't married I'd seriously consider grabbing her for my own.” Harry said.

Giving a laugh, Esme patted Harry on the shoulder and said, “We all feel that way when she accomplishes something almost impossible. Why don't we head back now dear. It's getting late and we don't want Jacob worrying about you.”

“Nodding, Harry agreed and, with one last look around, led Esme back towards the house so they could use the floo to get back to the Leaky Cauldron.

When they arrived back, they started for an open table, but as they approached it the door opened and Alice and Rosalie came in with quite a few bags in their hands.

Instantly taking some to help, even though it didn't seem like a problem to them, Harry said, “Alice you are a life saver. The place was amazing.”

Giggling, Alice said, “I knew you would like it. I also went ahead and made some arrangements for the wedding because I had a feeling you would choose it.”

“You seem to know what's best so I'm not going to argue.” Harry said with a shrug and a smile.

“Good boy. You know how this works then.” She teased.

Chuckling, Harry said, “If you two are done with your shopping for the day we're ready to head back to the house.”

Nodding, They followed him back to the fireplace where they used the powder to floo back to Harry's house in Forks.

Landing, Harry stretched his arms over his head and yawned, suddenly feeling tired from the long day he had had.

“Where would you like the girls to put the bags dear?” Esme asked him.

“You can set them on the couch. I'm gonna have to take a look through what you've bought so that I can see what I need to do with it.”

After they set the bags down, Harry walked with them to the door and said, “Thank you again for the help. I don't think I'd have been able to do this without your help.”

“It was our pleasure. If you need anymore help don't be afraid to call us. We love being able to help with weddings and since Edward and Bella just had theirs we've been in the mood to do another.”

Smiling, Harry watched as they made their way out of the house and to their car before he shut the door and made his way to the kitchen so he could start dinner up before Jacob got back from his meeting with his pack.

Feeling a little too tired to stand at the counter chopping everything up to make the pizzas, Harry returned to the living room and grabbed his book from his chair then returned to the kitchen. Using his magic to get everything going, Harry couldn't help but be glad he had his magic. It was a great thing when he didn't feel like standing at the stove cooking or cleaning the whole house.

Apparently he had started cooking at the right time because an hour and a half later, when he was pulling the two steaming pizzas out of the oven, the front door opened and Jacob walked in sniffing loudly.

“Smells great in here, babe.” He said walking into the kitchen and pressing a kiss to the nape of Harry's neck.

Chuckling, Harry asked, “So how did everything go tonight?”

“Well Sam is getting a little upset that I'm not around as much as he thinks I should be and that Leah disappeared with her imprint, but he can't do anything about it because we're with our imprints. I'm seriously considering taking my place as the rightful alpha of the whole Reservation.”

“You'd do great if you did, but don't do something you might come to regret.”

“I wouldn't make that big of a decision without thinking long and hard about it.” Jacob said as he pulled some plates and cups out of the cabinets and set them on the table.

Pulling drinks out of the fridge, Harry said, “I know you wouldn't.”

“I don't think I'd  _want_ to run the whole pack on the Reservation, honestly. I love my tiny pack, but it's more just made up of my friends. I don't see myself running as leader over all of the shifters.”

Sitting down at the table they started eating their pizzas and talked about everything before they were interrupted by an owl tapping at the window.

Licking sauce off of his fingers, which caused Jacob to give a low aroused growl, Harry got up and moved to the window to open it.

Landing on the back of a chair with a tired hoot, the owl held its leg out for Harry to take the letter before it helped itself to some of the crust that Jacob had set aside on his napkin.

“It's from Remus, Leah, and Teddy.” Harry said, sounding a little shocked.

“What is it?” Jacob asked standing up to move to his side.

“Well apparently Remus and Leah have made a lot of progress in their relationship and apparently Leah isn't sterile like she thought.” Harry said handing over the bright pink and blue card that stated the happy announcement of Leah and Remus expecting their first child in nine months time.

******END CHAPTER*****


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2010 and 2011. The only edits done were to the formatting for it to be easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

  **-Chapter Nineteen-**

As the weekend arrived bringing with it the full moon, Harry was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Remus and Leah. Teddy was going to be with them if it seemed as if he was going to be changing this full moon. Recently he had seemed to be taking after Remus when he got around the full moon; tired, cranky, and had an even bigger craving for chocolate.

Harry was looking forwards to the weekend because he had been rushing to finish getting the plans for Ron and Hermione's wedding complete and quite frankly, he was exhausted. He needed to run with his family to relax.

Cuddling against Jacob's side, Harry nuzzled into Jacob's neck and pressed a few kisses into the skin there.

“Can't wait to see Leah again. I finally get to tell her 'I told you so'.” Jacob said, sounding slightly smug.

“Jacob don't be mean to Leah...I've heard pregnant women can take out waves of men without breaking a sweat.”

Laughing, Jacob pulled him a little closer and said, “Alright. I won't tease her too much when she gets here. Do I at least get to brag that my mate had all seven of his pictures purchased for the local calendar?”

“No because they already know. I sent an owl to Remus when I got the letter asking for them.”

“Oh.” Jacob said with a pout.

“Stop pouting. I'm going to wanna jump you if you keep it up and I don't want to scar Remus, Leah and Teddy by letting them see my bare arse because of you.”

Snorting on his laughter, Jacob wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him closer to him, kissing him on the top of his head.

They cuddled on the couch for a little longer before the fireplace flared up and Leah stepped out holding Teddy followed by Remus a few seconds later.

Jumping up with a grin, Harry gave Leah a hug then pulled Teddy into his arms for a cuddle.

Squealing with laughter, Teddy flapped his arms and cried out, “Awwy! Awwy!”

Handing Teddy back to Leah, who seemed more than happy to cuddle the happy baby, Harry moved over to Remus to give the older man a hug as well.

“How are you doing, Moony?” Harry asked.

“Couldn't be better, Cub. I found my mate who has accepted and loves my first child, she is carrying my second and I'm with my pack.”

Smiling, Harry said, “I have the second bedroom set up for you three if you'd like to freshen up. Dinner won't be done for about another hour, but it's lasagna and fresh rolls.”

Making a sound of pleasure, Leah said, “That sounds delicious, but Remus and I were planning on running over to the Reservation to introduce him and Teddy to my family and tell them the news of my pregnancy.”

“We'll be back in time for dinner, but we wanted to tell Leah's family in person since they don't know about my magic and all that. We thought it would be better instead of having an owl show up at their window.” Remus added.

“Of course that's no problem.” Harry said nodding. “I know I'd prefer to be told in person as well.”

Smiling, Remus said, “I'm just going to drop our bags off then we'll be heading out.”

Watching him head down the hall, Leah smiled and nuzzled into Teddy who laughed.

“You look great, Leah.” Jacob said.

“I feel it. It's wonderful.”

“If you don't mind me asking how are you pregnant? I know you had that problem before. Did it start after you mated?” Jacob asked with a blush.

“No. Apparently I'm like a female werewolf even though I'm a shifter. I can only become pregnant by a werewolf, my mate, and my body doesn't go through cycles like other females. It does, but I don't bleed or anything.” She said with a shrug. “So much better if you ask me.”

“Alright, I don't know about Jacob, but I don't want to hear that.” Harry said making a face.

Laughing, Leah teased, “Jacob must want to get in touch with his feminine side.”

Sputtering, Jacob tried to protest, but couldn't think of anything to say so he just stuck his tongue out at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Aw you're so childish.” Leah cooed as she reached out with her free hand to pinch Jacob's cheeks.

Chuckling as he walked back into the room, Remus said, “We'll be back in a little while, Harry.”

“Have fun, Remus. Don't let the in-laws chase you away.” Harry teased.

Laughing, Leah grabbed his arm and started to lead him out, tossing over her shoulder, “My mom and brother will like him. Not as much as I do, but they'll like him.”

Watching them go, Harry turned to Jacob and smiled at him. Glancing at his wrist as if he was wearing a wrist, Harry said, “I think I need a shower before they get back...feeling  _dirty_  all of a sudden.”

Leaping forwards with a wicked grin, Jacob grabbed Harry's wrist and practically dragged him towards the bedroom.

“We've got probably an hour before Leah, Remus and Teddy get back and then we'll be eating before we need to shift for the moon tonight so that means we need to hurry.” Jacob said.

Pulling his wrist from Jacob's hold, Harry grinned at him and slowly started to unbutton his shirt as they passed through the doorway into the bathroom. Slipping it down and off of his shoulders, he tossed it at Jacob then reached into the shower and started it up, laughing when Jacob picked him up and set him in the shower...pants and all.

* * *

An hour later the two were in the kitchen together. Jacob was setting the table while Harry threw a salad together to go with the lasagna while the lasagna cooled off a little on top of the stove.

“It smells delicious in here.” A voice called out as the front door opened up allowing the slight chill into the house.

“You're just in time to eat.” Harry called back as he heard the two kicking off their shoes.

“How did it go?” Harry asked Remus as he came in.

“Let me just say that I'm glad that didn't happen before we mated. I think her mother was ready to kick me out. She was a little upset because of how much older I am compared to Leah.” Remus said, looking a little sad.

“She'll get over it. Even though she lives on the Reservation she's still used to how normal people meet and have relationships. She doesn't really understand that we go quicker than normal humans in our relationships. Plus soon enough hopefully she'll have Seth's imprint to focus on.”

“Has he hinted at finding his?” Harry asked curiously.

“No, but it will probably happen soon enough.” Leah said reaching to take Teddy from Remus, seemingly without realizing it.

Smiling, Harry said, “Well take a seat cause everything is done and I know Remus will want to eat before he changes. I have some jar food for Teddy as well...he hasn't moved onto solid foods yet right?”

“He eats mushy foods like toast and mashed potatoes, but lasagna is a little too much for him with everything in it. The jar food and a roll will probably be all he'll eat today.”

If you want to pick out a jar of food for him they're in the cupboard next to the fridge. There's a big variety there.” Harry said.

Sitting down in his chair next to Jacob as Leah sat down with Teddy on her lap, Harry watched as Remus picked out a jar of food then moved to sit on Leah's right.

Piling some lasagna on his plate, Harry handed the serving spoon to Jacob and grinned as Leah fed Teddy with one hand while she got her own food with the other thanks to the spell that Remus cast that would keep Teddy from slipping off of her lap.

Sharing a smile with his mate, Remus got his as well, giving Teddy little bits of the rolls in between his spoons of food.

“So I was thinking of calling the pack later tonight if you think your wolf will be fine with it.” Jacob said to Remus.

“They're Leah's pack as well right?”

“Yeah. Leah's the Beta of our little pack.”

“Then I don't think there will be a problem, but if I'm right I'll have total control of the wolf since I've now found my mate.”

“That's why your wolf changed too, right?” Harry asked, since they never really got to talk about the change when Moony first found Leah.

“Yes. It isn't something werewolves divulge to researchers though...can't tell them  _everything_  about us.” Remus said with a grin.

Chuckling, Harry finished off his lasagna then wiped up the sauce with the roll and popped little pieces that he ripped off into his mouth.

Standing up, Harry moved to the sink and filled one side up with warm, soapy water and set his plate in it to soak over night while they were out running. Soon after, the others were placing their own plates into the water before they gathered by the front door to head out.

“Shall we?” Jacob asked, opening the door and motioned for the others to head out first.

Jacob had suggested that they shift on the way there, but since Remus and Teddy couldn't, Harry decided he would walk which, in turn, caused Jacob to decide to walk as a human as well.

Walking through the forest they quickly arrived at the lake that Harry was considering building a house near. He loved going there, but he didn't exactly love walking through the rain or snow and cold weather to get to it.

“Looks like we're just in time.” Remus said, looking up towards the rapidly darkening sky. Pulling his wand out of his pocket, he cast a spell to melt the snow in a big circle for the group to sit in while they waited along with a heating charm to keep them warm.

It wasn't long before Remus gave a groan and stripped out of his clothes so they didn't rip and dropped to the ground as his body began to shift and change.

Holding Teddy, Leah watched her mate and gently rubbed the child's back before she gently set him down on the ground so she could shift.

Without waiting, Leah, Jacob, and Harry changed into their own forms finishing almost at the same exact time as Remus and,shockingly, the little brown cub lying where Teddy had been minutes before.

Letting out a little yip the cub instantly had two forms next to him; his papa and his new mama.

Watching as the little cub lifted himself up to his paws, Harry gave a little huff of laughter when the cub managed to tangle his four limbs up and fell to the ground.

Giving a few licks to his cubs head, Remus then turned and nuzzled his mate and, finally, threw his head back and let a howl out which his pack gladly joined in on.

Walking next to his cub, with his mate on the other side, Remus turned and looked at Harry and Jacob and bobbed his head towards them.

Using his link with his pack, Jacob called them to get them to come join them and in seconds the large wolves were cautiously entering the clearing, hoping that Remus didn't attack them. And he didn't. He only nodded at them, showing his acceptance to them being there.

Looking at Harry, Jacob tilted his head to show him to follow him over to the pack.

Following him over, Harry took a few minutes to greet each member before, with a wicked look in his eyes, knocked Jacob to the ground with a playful growl.

As he picked himself up off of the ground, their eyes met and Harry's eyes were sparkling with mischief before he turned around and took off with the other wolves following after him in a playful chase.

They ran around the lake playing tag with each other, with one or two members of Jacob's pack actually diving into the freezing lake to try and get in front of the wolf they were trying to catch.

As the night drew later and later, Harry eventually moved to lay down in the circle that Remus had warmed and cleared of snow earlier. Tired, Harry yawned and curled up with his nose buried under his tail until Jacob came over and laid down next to him.

After that the whole group calmed down, too tired to return to Harry's house or the Reservation, they all laid down to sleep as the night began to draw to a close.

******END CHAPTER******


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2010 and 2011. The only edits done were to the formatting for it to be easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

  **-Chapter Twenty-**

The day of the wedding arrived quickly and Harry found himself in his bedroom helping Jacob straighten his tie while he fidgeted around.

“Relax, Jake. You look fine and you'll know Leah, Remus, Teddy, and myself there.” Harry said, knowing what Jacob was fussing about.

“I know that. I just don't like being all dressed up like this. I  _like_  my jeans.”

“I don't like it either, but if we show up to the wedding dressed in jeans and a t-shirt Hermione will skin us both...me more so because I've known her since we were eleven years old  _and_  I'm Ron's best man.”

“Couldn't you just use a spell on her while we escape?” Jacob asked with a grin.

“No way. Not because she'd hunt us down after, which is a major reason...pretty much the only reason, but also her family is all muggles. They don't know about her being a witch. Only her parents do.”

Groaning, Jacob said, “Well I guess we'll just have to bear it with a grin.”

“That's right...besides if we ever get married you wouldn't want your friends leaving.”

Chuckling, Jacob pulled him into his arms and said, “I bet you they'll try to though. I look forward to them being charmed to stick to their seats.”

“I'll leave that to the twins. They love pulling pranks like that.”

“Did the Cullen's respond to the invites or no?”

“I told you last night they declined because they were worried about all of the blood that was going to be there.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot.”

Snorting, Harry said, “I guess the saying 'you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached' is true for you then.”

“But you're there to help me find it again.”

“Sap.” Harry said with a soft smile. “Alright you look great. Let's go before you get messed up.”

Reaching over to the table, Harry grabbed an envelope that was sitting there and brought it over to his owl sleeping on the window. The owl was white as snow just as his mother had been except for a few black feathers located all over his body. Harry had found the egg nestled on his pillow only three days after the final battle. Hedwig had been no where in sight. She had just disappeared, but Harry knew she was still alive somewhere.

When he had hatched from his egg, Harry chose the name Niveus for him. Niveus was Latin for white. He was exactly like Hedwig had been. Protective of him, always knew when he was in need of his services, and seemingly smarter than other owls.

“Niveus I need you to bring this to Hermione and Ron's honeymoon suite in Hawaii. It's a Wizarding hotel so there's no need to worry about not being seen.” Harry told him and he shrunk and secured the thick envelope to him.

Hooting, Niveus took a second to gently nip Harry and Jacob on their fingers then took off out the window to his destination.

“I thought you were bringing that with you to give to them after the wedding.” Jacob said, with a confused frown.

“I was going to, but then I thought twice about it. This way they won't open it until tomorrow and by then I'll be back here and they'll be in Hawaii. Safely separated by thousands of miles.”

“But they could floo here.”

“They could, but they wouldn't do that on their honeymoon and since tomorrow is Christmas they won't do it then either. I'm safe for a little while at least.”

“I have such a smart mate.” Jacob said, pulling Harry into his arms for a quick kiss.

“Don't distract me.” Harry said, swatting Jacob on the arm. “We've got to floo to Hermione and Ron's so we can get to the limousine before it leaves. Don't want to just show up at the house and confuse Hermione's family.”

“But what about Ron's family? Won't they be flooing there?”

“No they're taking a limo as well...I think we should be glad that Hermione's parents know about magic. If they didn't Arthur would surely give it away in their limo over to the house...especially for that long of a ride.”

Leading Jacob to the fireplace, Harry threw in some floo powder and called out his destination before he stepped through.

Landing almost gracefully, Harry moved out of the way for Jacob then went to hug Hermione and give Ron a soft slug on the arm.

“So you're Harry's man?” Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

“I sure am, and I'm proud to be.” Jacob said, puffing his chest with a grin.

Smiling at that, Hermione said, “Just don't hurt him again and we'll get along just fine.”

Chuckling, Ron said, “I agree with my lovely bride here. No hurting him or we come after you.”

“I wouldn't dream on hurting him. I can promise on my life.” Jacob said seriously.

“Alright enough of this talk today.” Harry said. “I thought you weren't supposed to see each other until the wedding started.”

“Both of our parents wanted that, but Ron and I didn't so we're not going to do that.” Hermione said.

“We're just waiting on Ginny and her guest and then we'll head down to the limo. The guests are there and getting loaded into theirs and dad's already pestering Mr. Granger about how the limo works...glad I'm not going to be that car.” Ron said, making a face.

“Are we running late?” Harry asked, glancing at his watch with a frown.

“No not at all. But I guess the guests want to be seen getting into a limo and standing around them too. What's so great about them here in the muggle world?” Ron asked.

“They aren't used everyday. They're more for special occasions or if you have a lot of money, but even then people with all that money don't use them...they get expensive sports cars and what not.” Hermione explained to her soon to be husband.

“Oh.”

“So when is Ginny getting here?” Harry asked.

“Ginny is here now.” The red-headed female called out as she came into the room followed by a tall dirty blonde haired female with ice blue eyes.

“Hello Ginny.” Harry said with a slightly wary smile.

“Hiya, Harry, Ron, Mione, and incredible sexy guy I don't know.” Ginny said, causing her friends to bow her head and hide her smile as she laughed.

“This is Jacob. Harry's boyfriend.” Ron said, rolling his eyes at his sister's antics.

“Who's your friend?” Hermione asked.

“Ah good you've made up then...which means I won't be the only 'same group' there. This is Melissa. I met her at school and she's my girlfriend.” Ginny said, taking the blonde's hand which caused her to blush and give a shy wave with her free hand.

“Wait  _girl_ friend? Since when?” Hermione asked, with wide eyes.

“Since my first semester at school. I mean, you didn't  _seriously_  think I was still crushing on Harry did you?”

“Well you did flirt with him every time he was over.”

“I was having fun. I just loved seeing those horrified faces he would make whenever I decided to bat my eyelashes at him.” Ginny said with a laugh.

Shuddering, Harry said, “You've been around the twins too long if you find that funny.” Turning to Melissa, he added, “It's a pleasure to meet you.”

She smiled and quietly said, “It's a pleasure to meet you as well.”

“Well then. Now that  _that_  is settled, we have a wedding to get to.” Hermione said after glancing at the clock on the wall.

When they got outside they all piled into the lead limo and were off to their destination. The whole drive there they sipped on champagne and shared stories from their school days and when they finally arrived, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry went inside to prepare for the ceremony while Jacob and Melissa went to find their seats.

Feeling bad about leaving Jacob alone in the audience, Harry followed Ron into the bedroom on the right while Ginny and Hermione went into the left.

“You're nervous.” Harry said, stating the obvious as Ron moved to the door where his suit was hanging, waiting for him to put it on.

“Course I am. I'm marrying the girl of my dreams. I don't want to screw this up.” Ron said as he began to strip and pull on the suit.

Looking out the window to give him some privacy, Harry said, “Hermione would marry you even if you babbled or blanked out on what you need to say.

“I know, but I want to make this perfect for her. She  _deserves_  to have this day be perfect”

“You're right, of course.” Harry said with a chuckle.”

“I need to get out to my place and you need to wait by the door to walk with Ginny down.”

Nodding, Harry said, “I'll see you down there.”

Walking to the door, Harry gave Ron one final pat on the back as he walked through the gate and up the aisle to take his spot in front of the crowd, easily ignoring the twins whom were hooting and cheering before Molly managed to stop them.

“Ready to do this, Harry?” Ginny asked as she slipped out of the door that Hermione was in as her father slipped passed them and into the room.

“Of course.” Harry said with a smile, glad that Hermione and Ron couldn't decide on anyone besides the best-man and maid-of-honor which meant Harry would walk with Ginny and then Hermione and her father would come up the aisle after them. No long train of bridesmaids and groomsmen.

Extending his left arm for Ginny to take, Harry took a deep breath and started towards the gate at a slow pace.

“You aren't going to your death sentencing, Harry. Don't worry.” Ginny said with a little giggle as she took his arm. “And I've heard that the guests don't even bother looking at the people walking up the aisle before the bride. They all just stand there trying to get the first glimpse of the bride.”

Letting out one last large exhale, Harry straightened his spine and started forwards with Ginny, keeping his eyes straight ahead as he walked towards where Ron was standing. Soon enough he was standing slightly behind Ron, watching as the gate, which had been covered in a dark silk so that Hermione would be hidden until she came out, started to open up.

As soon as Hermione stepped through, Harry heard Ron's indrawn breath and he had to agree; Hermione looked absolutely beautiful.

She had no veil on, but in the slightly curled hair had a white tiara of flowers and a jewel or two which held her hair out of her face. Her dress had straps that started under her shoulders and was tight on her body until it reached her hips where it became looser in the skirt. The dress had a pattern on the whole gown which just enhanced the beauty of the bride and dress. On her arms were silk gloves that went to just above her elbows and fit tightly on her arms.

When she reached Ron and her father handed her off with a kiss on her forehead, Hermione's smile widened as she mouthed, 'hi' to Ron.

Looking into the crowd, Harry caught Jacob's eyes and smiled. Life was going perfectly for him as well as for all of his friends and family.

**** **END CHAPTER******


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2010 and 2011. The only edits done were to the formatting for it to be easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

**-Chapter Twenty-One-**

Christmas morning found Harry waking up at around four in the morning because Jacob was trying to work his way out from under Harry without waking him up...needless to say, he failed.

“Where are you sneaking off to this early?” Harry slurred out, rolling over to lay on his stomach on the other side of the bed.

“Got something to finish up. Go back to sleep.” Jacob whispered, pressing a few kisses to Harry's shoulder.

Murmuring, Harry nuzzled into the warmth provided by his blankets and closed his eyes drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

Harry woke again three hours later to Jacob shaking his shoulder and whispering his name.

“What is it?” Harry asked, a little grumpy that his pleasing sleep had been disturbed...even if it was by the star of his dream.

“Sit up babe, I've got something for you.” Jacob said with a laugh.

Rolling over with a grumbled protest, Harry sat up against the headboard and slid his pillow behind his back for comfort.

“What's this?” Harry asked as Jacob slid a tray with food on it onto his lap.

“Breakfast...does it look that bad?”

Laughing at the fake insulted look on his lover's face, Harry reached up and pulled him down for a kiss.

“Thank you.” Harry whispered against his lips.

“You're welcome.” Jacob said, kissing him again. “Stay here and eat. I've got a few more things to do downstairs before you come downstairs.”

“What are you up to down there?” Harry asked as he nibbled on a piece of bacon.

“None of your business...unless you want to tell me what you're up to in the garage.”

Laughing, Harry said, “Good try, but you aren't going to see your present until at least nine am...which is like an hour from now.”

“But Harry that's  _so long.”_  Jacob said with a whine.

“Oh stop it you big baby it isn't much longer.” Harry said while Jacob stared at him with big, pleading eyes.

Sighing, Harry said, “Alright, alright just stop with the eyes. When I finish eating I'll come down and you can see what I got for you in the garage.” Seeing him eying the clocks, he added, “And don't even think about changing the times on the clocks. If you do you aren't going to get any tonight.”

“But Harry it's a special day you can't not give me any.” Jacob growled out.

“Wanna bet?”

“No.”

“Good boy. You're learning. Now shoo and let me enjoy my breakfast.” Harry said waving his hand towards the door.

As Jacob straightened up, Harry grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for one last kiss. “Thank you for breakfast in bed, Jake. It was wonderfully thoughtful of you.”

Grinning, Jacob said, “Any thing for you baby.”

Watching him walk out, Harry dug into the meal sitting on his lap surprised that Jacob had managed to cook it himself. While he loved his mate he couldn't even boil water without messing it up...usually it ended with the water boiling over the edge or it being  _way_  too salty.

Finishing up quickly, Harry set the tray aside then stood up and changed into a pair of pants and a green sweater then made his way downstairs on his bare feet.

Jacob what did you do?” Harry asked as he saw the few presents sitting innocently under the tree while Jacob was sitting in front of the end table with scraps of paper lying all over and pieces of tape stuck on his face and in his hair.

“Got you some things because I know that you've got a few things stashed in the garage for me even though we said we wouldn't.” Jacob said.

“Touche.” Harry mumbled as he moved over and plucked the tape off of Jacob before he stole a quick kiss.

“Ready to see your gifts?” Harry asked after pulling away.

“Why don't you open up yours first and then I'll go and open mine.” Jacob said.

Nodding, Harry sat down on the couch and said, “So how should I open them?”

“Take this one first.” Jacob said handing him a rectangular gift.

Unwrapping the gift, Harry smiled at the first thing he saw. It was a rectangular photo album, but on the front was a picture that they had taken together on the middle of the cover. It had Jacob sitting on the couch with Harry beside him and they were gazing into each others eyes with content visible and their foreheads pressed together as they shared a secret smile.

Figured that it's about time that we started our own picture album because I plan to be with you for the rest of our lives.” Jacob said with a grin.

“Thank you, Jake.” Harry said.

“Here this one next.” Jacob said, handing him a larger package.

Ripping the paper carefully, Harry gasped at the box under it. “Jake this is too much.” Harry said, looking at the camera on the front of the box.

“Nah it isn't. I had Remus bring me to the local Wizarding shops while you went shopping with Leah. Remus told me it's the newest Wizarding camera available. It's supposedly possible to make the pictures become like muggle ones as well as the moving ones.”

“Jake this is expensive. You really shouldn't have.”

“You're worth it. Besides it wasn't too bad. Here open the final one.” Jake said.

Opening it, Harry found two rolls of Wizarding film for the camera. One for pictures that move and one that didn't.

Pressing a kiss to Jacob's lips, Harry whispered, “Thank you Jake. These are great. Now come on. It's your turn to get your gifts.”

Slipping into his shoes, Harry waited patiently for Jacob to put his own on then led him outside with his hand.

Stopping at the garage, Harry said, “Close your eyes while I open the doors.”

Covering his eyes with his hands, Jacob said, “Alright. Go ahead and open the doors.”

Chuckling, Harry moved to the doors and swung them open. Once they were open, Harry flipped a switch on the door that triggered a set of lights on the roof then finally moved to Jacob and led him forwards.

“Alright. Go ahead and open them.” Harry said, reaching up to pull Jacob's hands down.

Taking a deep breath, Jacob said, “Harry this is... _perfect._ ”

“You like?” Harry asked.

“It's amazing. You did all of this for me?” Jacob asked, looking around at the tools all hanging over the wall before he moved forwards to run his hands over the bonnet of the silver Firebird car sitting in the middle of the garage.

“I figured you needed a place to do your work here since you're here more than at your old house now. Plus I figured you'd need it with this.” Harry said, picking up a small rectangular package.

Looking at it, Jacob eagerly tore the package open and lifted the lid to the small box he found there. Inside there was a key sitting there innocently. “What's this for?”

“I want you to move in with me. I understand if you don't want to and if you say...” Harry started saying before Jacob cut him off by pressing their lips together in a hard, passionate kiss.

Pulling away, gasping for breath and warned Harry by said, “I'm never going to move out once I move in.”

“I don't want you to ever move out...well unless I decide to buy a new house.”

“Good. Now how about we go and celebrate?” Jacob asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Okay, but we have to hurry because your dad, your sister, and Remus, Teddy and Leah will be here soon.”

“Of course.” Jacob said, scooping Harry up off of his feet. “Hold on tight.” He warned before he took off towards the house at a run with Harry laughing the whole way.

When they reached their room, the only sounds that came from it for the next few hours were gasps and moans of pleasure.

******END STORY******


End file.
